Run
by baileyxannxthrax
Summary: PrincessTombrobber love story. NEVER will this be allowed. Read on.
1. King Making and a Runaway Princess

Princess Kita sighed. She had been standing in the same place beside the throne the entire day. She had permitted her eyes to loose focus hours ago and her mind to wander. It was her younger brother's inaugural ceremony. In moments he was to become the next Pharaoh of all of Egypt. Kita, however proud, was enraged with her late father for leaving the throne to the younger of the two siblings.

A cry of "Long live Egypt!" brought her back into focus. It was dark outside and a cheering audience of peasants and royalty alike greeted her mysterious hazel eyes. Kita glanced at her best friend standing beside her and caught her eye. Ishizu smiled and nudged her brother, Marik, who had fallen asleep on her shoulder.

Marik stretched, exposing his tan Egyptian stomach. "Is it over?" He asked with a yawn.

Ishizu ruffled his light blond hair. Although he was only three years younger than 24-year-old Ishizu, she still treated Marik as her baby brother. "Yes Marik, we can go inside now. There is a feast in the hall. Let's go eat, shall we?"

Kita didn't move. She stood and looked out at the crowds, all there applauding and shouting for her brother, Yami, the Pharaoh of Egypt.

"Kita?" Her thoughts were interrupted by Ishizu, who placed her hand on her shoulder. "Kita? Is there something wrong?"

Kita shook her head of shoulder-length, jet-black hair. "No. I'm sorry, I was just – "

"Thinking? Most certainly a first!"

"Marik!" Ishizu scolded. "Hold your tongue!"

"Come on, 'Izu!" Ishizu flinched at the nickname. "I was just teasing. Kita didn't take it seriously, right Kita?"

Kita smiled. "It's alright Marik. I know you are merely taking out your own instabilities on me." She began walking back down the podium stairs and back through the palace doors.

A loud cry of "Kita!" caught her off guard. She turned to see the eager face of her 15-year-old brother.

She bowed mockingly. "My Lord Pharaoh."

"Kita," Yami said in all seriousness. "Pharaoh as I may be, I am still your younger brother."

"I apologize, Yami."

The new pharaoh shrugged. "Think nothing of it, sister. By the Gods, I am so excited! Kita, will you be my advisor? These are times of peace, however there are the rebels left over from the civil war in the villages. Will you?"

Kita smiled and embraced her brother. "Yes my brother. You awoke this morning but a prince, and tonight you will fall asleep a king. I'm proud of you, Yami." Kita lightly ruffled her brother's hair and walked as far away from him as she could go, which was out into the hallway leading off of the banquet hall.

She peered out the second-story window and watched as the peasants scattered back to the village and the soldiers went back to their posts. Her thoughts drifted to Yami.

_Yami, I am proud of you. Truly I am! However, I think I got the raw end of this. It was always tradition for the eldest to take the throne._ She allowed her eyes to wander and finally permitted them to rest on the ground past the gates, in the village, where the peasants lived a simple life in their mud-brick houses with thatched reeds for a roofs, and dirt for a floor. _How does the common woman live? Does she get cheated as I do?_ Kita tossed her black hair out of her eyes. _I've decided. I will spend a short day as one of them._ She pushed back from the window and glided up the stairs to her room on the third floor.

Kita rummaged around in her wardrobe until she found exactly what she was looking for. It was a black hooded cloak she had "borrowed" from Marik, and conveniently "forgotten" to return it. She draped the cloak over her shoulders and pulled the hood over her head so that her face was hidden in shadow. _I'll only be out until tomorrow evening._ She promised herself. _Yami will be too busy to notice my disappearance. _With these final thoughts, Kita walked to the window, took a deep breath and allowed her body to fall three stories to the ground, though by some great miracle, landed gently on her feet. _Isis, give me strength._


	2. A Place to Stay and a BlueHaired Boy

Kita strode through the deserted streets of the village. It was very late, so none of the street vendors were open, and no one was outside.

_I need a place to sleep tonight._ She thought. Suddenly, as if by magic, a massive white building caught the corner of her eye. _The temple of Bastet! I suppose I could stay there…_She took off towards the temple and slipped inside, cleverly avoiding the guards patrolling outside.

The temple was made almost entirely out of white alabaster, with gold lining on the columns and ceiling. A 7-foot high effigy of the cat goddess, Bastet, which stood in the center of the enclosed central chamber, seemed to emit an eerie glow as the moon and starlight tumbled down and shrouded her in the light. Kita knelt by the statue and muttered a short prayer. She heard footsteps and stood up abruptly.

"Hey! Girl! Get out of here!"

Kita spotted a young man with a torch, apparently the source of the footsteps and the voice. She backed away from him slowly, then turned and tired to run. However, there was a large pillar in the way and she collided with it dead-on. She staggered back into one of Bastet's claws and fainted at the sharp pain rushing through her back.

Kita awoke in the young man's arms. It was early in the morning. Kita assumed it to be about 6:00. She stared at her captor. His most prominent feature was his black hair; it was unlike anything Kita had ever seen! It was not so much the color, as the color was very common, but the style in which he wore it. In short, it seemed to defy gravity. It stuck up out of his scalp in spikes that were each about two inches long. But other than that, there was nothing extraordinary about him.

The man glanced down at her. "You're awake already?" She nodded in reply. "That's good." His voice was deep and friendly.

"Mind telling me where you're taking me?" Kita asked, more scornfully than necessary.

"To see my boss." He said bluntly, and no further words were exchanged.

Eventually Kita became restless and tired of being carried. "Will you put me down please?" She asked.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"I said let me go!"

"Oh, I'm definitely going to put you down now." His voice was now dripping with sarcasm.

"Then at least tell me where you're taking me."

"We're already here."

The princess glanced around at the rocky desert surrounding her and the man. "I don't see anything."

He stood her up on her feet, keeping a firm grip on her arm. He walked over to a massive boulder and knocked on it. "It's me, Mako." The boulder rolled to one side, revealing a beautiful blonde woman and a man that looked like a shorter version of Mako.

"Who's the desert flower, Mako?" The shorter boy laughed.

"Silence, Weevil."

"No one wants to hear you anyway." The blonde woman giggled. "I'm Mai, by the way." She extended her pale hand to Kita.

"Hi." Kita responded timidly. "My name is – "

"Let's go, girl." Mako pushed Kita down into the hole and followed close behind.

"Mako!" Mai yelled down after him. "You ass!"

Once Weevil and Mai were out of earshot, Kita attempted again at making polite conversation. "So," She began. "Your name is Mako?"

"Mhm." He replied.

"Oh."

The two continued down the hallway in silence until they reached a red wood door. Mako knocked seven times and entered without waiting for a response.

"Mako, what did you bring me this time?" Kita gazed at the person who spoke. It was a man, young or old, she could not tell, for his face was bathed in shadows.

Mako snatched Kita's hood from her head and thrust her closer to the man. Kita then became aware of the man's long white-blonde hair. _He must be older_ She thought, but then she stared at his face. He had blood red eyes, but no wrinkles! He looked about Kita's age, perhaps a few years older.

"You! Girl!" Kita snapped to attention. "What is your name?"

Kita tugged her arm away from Mako and placed her dark hood back over her head. She hesitated. "Kanika. My name is Kanika." She lied. If anyone found out that she was the Pharaoh's sister, they might hold her for ransom, and that wasn't something she wanted to put her brother through.

"Hm."

"Now," Kita said, more boldly than before. "May I be so bold as to ask your name? If you want to tell me more about yourself, I won't complain."

The man smiled, although it was far from affable. "My name is Bakura. I am 24 years old, and as for my profession…" Bakura's grin grew. "I am a king. The King of Thieves. Tomb-robbers in particular."

Kita opened her mouth to speak, but Mako cut her off. "We all are. Me, Mai, Weevil… and most recently, you."


	3. Yami's Suiter and the Hole in the Rock

"What do you mean I have to be a thief?"

I winced. I was not used to people snapping at me, especially women.

"My dear," I advanced on her. We were so close I could smell the sweet scent of tangerines on her breath. "Mako brought you here. I cannot risk exposing my profession. Understand?"

Although I only received a torchlight's glimpse of her before she placed her hood back over her face, I could tell immediately that she was ravishingly beautiful. Her eyes were an extraordinary mixture of green and amber with small flecks of gold dotted around the edge. Her skin was as smooth as marble and seemed to glow in the muted golden light around us. Her hair was black, and dripped down her back and shoulder just as the Nile does over smooth stones at night.

"Alright."

Mako leaned in closer to her and I felt a surge of jealousy rush through my veins. "Beg pardon?"

"I said alright! I'll stay!" She repeated. Her voice was now tainted with petulance, rather than discontent.

Without any hesitation, I told her that it would be alright.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Yami barked at Kita's handmaiden, Shizuka.

"Well my lord, Princess Kita hadn't woken up so I went into her room to wake her and she was gone!" She replied timidly. "Her bed wasn't even slept in!"

"Honda! Jonouchi! Otogi!" Yami growled.

Three guards clad in the skins of desert predators dashed into the room and bowed to their ruler. Shizuka flashed an adoring smile at the man clothed in the skin of a lion, otherwise known as Jonouchi, her brother, and another smile at the other two guards both of whom had a terrible lust for her.

The Pharaoh cleared his throat. "Your only mission is to find my sister and bring her back here. Honda! Search the city! Otogi! Search the Nile banks! Jonouchi! You search the desert!"

His guards ran off to search their respective places and Yami turned to Shizuka. "Continue to look for her here in the palace." He commanded. "Ishizu and Marik will help in whatever way they can."

"There must be more of you."

"Hm?"

"More tomb-robbers! Surely you can't pull off a robbery with only four people!"

"Well usually it's just the four of us, and occasionally we have a few others. That's were I'm taking you now. You're going to meet the rest of my boys." Bakura guided 'Kanika' through the seemingly endless complex of underground passageways that made up his lair and treasuries. He approached a door in the rock and pushed it open.

In short, the room was massive, filled to the brim with people laughing, drinking, having sex, and overall having a good time. Bakura gently nudged Kanika into the room and followed close behind. She accidentally caught the eye of a man who was obviously drunk and was staring her down with nothing but unclean thoughts running through his head. Bakura noticed this and without missing a beat, placed his arm around Kanika's waist.

"Thank you." She whispered softly.

"Be careful around here." He murmured in return. "Hardly any of these men are honest. The only reason that drunk looked away when I placed my arm around is because the men have the utmost respect for me, being the tomb-robber that I am."

The two forced their way through a drunken orgy and finally reached a bar, where they found a small group of people (including Mai, Mako, and Weevil) gathered and laughing as a burly man tried to do body shots off of Mai, although she was making it fairly difficult for him because she was laughing so hard.

Bakura joined in the laughter. "A bit early to be getting wasted, isn't it Keith?"

The man doing the shots laughed. "She's making it pretty hard, Boss."

Bakura laughed again, and pulled Kanika closer to him, for yet another man was attempting to snatch her away.

"Kanika," he said, addressing the dark-haired girl beside him. "These are the best tomb-robbers you will ever meet in your life."

In addition to Mai, Keith, Mako, and Weevil, there were two other thieves, a fidgety man called Rex, who could not keep his hands still as he was introduced to Kanika. As well as Mokuba, who in comparison was calm and centered and had a very pleasant demeanor when he spoke, although he was very young.

Bakura grinned at her. "Are you still mad at Mako for bringing you here?"

Kita returned the smile, although somewhat half-heartedly. "No. No I am not."

All the while, a little voice in the back of her head screamed. _You are a princess! _It screeched. _A child of Ra! These people are thieves! They will corrupt you! They will make your life miserable!_ However, she disregarded this voice when Mako suggested that Kanika, Bakura, Mai, Keith, Weevil, Atsu, Kamuzu, and himself all went for an afternoon swim.

At this proposal, the invited eight cheered and pushed through the crowds to get to the exit.

Kanika walked ahead with Bakura.


	4. The Princess and the Thief

Jonouchi looked around at the surrounding rocks and sand. "I don't see why I have to search in the desert." He muttered to himself. "Why, in the seven hells, would she be out here?"

He glanced over his shoulder at a large boulder, which had made and inexplicable groan, as if it were on hinges. A head of nearly white hair poked out from behind the boulder, followed by a head of black. Jonouchi recognized it immediately as the Princess, but stayed where he was, only to observe.

Kanika peered over the edge of the tunnel out into the desert. "Get down." She heard Bakura whisper to her, and she obeyed.

"There was a guard out there. What he could possibly want out in the desert, I have no idea." Bakura stated.

"They're looking for me." Kanika whispered to herself. Bakura overheard.

"What?" He hissed, turning her so that her hazel eyes met his blood red ones.

Kanika covered her mouth with her hands. "I mean I was Princess Kita's handmaiden!" She covered. "I ran away, and I suppose she just wants me back." Every word she said, a single rusty needle in the soft steady beating of her heart.

Bakura gazed at her with a quizzical stare, deciding whether to believe her or not. After a while, he merely sighed. "Let's go. He's probably gone now."

It was obvious that Kanika was relieved to hear that the guard was gone. I could also see that Bakura was smitten with her as well.

It was at that moment when I swore by all the Gods in Heaven that I, not Bakura, would win Kanika's heart.

Bakura peeked out of the hole once more and looked around. "He's gone." He stated bluntly. He crawled out of the hole followed by the Kanika and the rest of the thieves.

Mako stepped out beside Kanika and placed his hand protectively on her shoulder. "Our usual swimming spot is this way, to the east." He stated, pointing in the direction the group needed to go.

Bakura stepped beside Kanika and took hold of her arm. "Shall we, Kanika?" And without really giving her a choice, he led her in front of his group of followers.

The crowd walked on until they reached an almost hidden bank along the Nile.

"This place is beautiful." Kanika breathed, removing the hidden cape from her shoulders, exposing her light lavender dress, dirty, and slightly torn at the hems and on her spine where she had stumbled into Bastet's claw the previous night, allowing her tan back to be shown.

Mako and Bakura stared open-mouthed at Kanika's beautiful feminine body, as she dove into the refreshing water of the river, followed by Mai, Weevil and Mokuba. Rex, Keith, and Kanika's desirers only stood on the sand.

Keith elbowed Bakura lightly. "Hey Boss?"

Bakura glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "Yes?"

The brawny man turned a light shade of pink. "Do you think I have any chance at all with Mai?"

Bakura's eyebrows involuntarily rose. "She allowed you to drink beer off of her stomach."

"I guess…" Keith glanced at the ground. "I think that Kanika girl likes you."

It was Bakura's turn to blush, and although he said nothing, he had a feeling of exhilaration rising in his chest.

Two simultaneous shrieks turned their heads towards the river, but only to see that Mokuba had grabbed Mai and Kanika's legs underwater.

"That's it!" Bakura barked. "I'm going in!" He tore off his shirt and jumped in the water, creating an enormous splash.

Keith and Mako shrugged and followed their leader with a battle cry.

Bakura surfaced and shook his head of long white-blond hair. He felt a light tap on his left shoulder; it was Kanika.

"Bakura?" She said softly. "Could you do me a favor?"

"That depends on what the favor is."

"Please, just hide my face until that guard goes away."

Bakura gave quick look over her shoulder, and sure enough, Otogi was patrolling the opposite bank.

Without further hesitation Bakura pulled Kanika in close so that her lips were just brushing the nape of his neck. He pulled a dagger out of the pocket of his linen pants and cut her black hair so that it was now only about half-way down to her shoulders. She didn't seem to mind.

"Is that so they have a harder time recognizing me?" She asked softly.

"Yes." Bakura replied in a whisper.

There was a long pause, and Otogi finally left.

"Kanika?" Bakura whispered in her ear.

"Hm?"

Bakura couldn't tell if he was sweating or if it was just water dripping down his face. "I was just curious… that is, I was just wondering…" He searched his mind for words, but made a decision to be blunt. "I know you have only been with us for a day, but do think you are in… well I suppose lust would be the best word. Are you in lust with anyone? Has anyone in particular caught your eye? That's my question."

Although it couldn't be seen, Kanika's eyes widened. She let out a small laugh. "Yes Bakura. There is someone."


	5. You Must Become One of Us

After the swim, Weevil and Bakura took me to the market. Bakura told me he would steal whatever I want (I suppose it was a gesture of kindness, in his own way).

Poor Bakura. Even though I told him that I liked one of his thieves, I didn't tell him that it was, in fact, him! If only he knew.

"Kanika!"

Is the world out to disturb my thought-process?

"Yes?"

I hate putting up this act! I'm not a thief! Well I did steal one of my family's heirlooms when I was young, a simple yet beautiful gold pendant with the Eye of Horus in the center. It is said to enhance the magickal powers of the wearer, and have the ability to steal souls. It is known commonly as the Millennium Ring.

However, I am not strong, as a thief should be. Also untrue. The High Priest of Set himself taught me Magicks and how to fight with knives.

"Kanika, this way." Bakura took my arm gently, and led me through the crowd.

Weevil, Bakura, and Kanika walked through the crowded streets, stopping at whatever stands they chose. Kanika and Bakura distracted the owner of the stand while Weevil took whatever he felt was worth taking.

After a stop at a particular jewelry stand, Weevil decided to steal lunch, leaving Bakura and Kanika alone. They sat down against a palm tree on the outskirts of the town and Bakura tallied some of the valuables. He held a particular silver tiara encrusted with emeralds up to the sun, and then placed it atop Kanika's head.

"There." He smiled. "You look just like a princess."

"Liar." Kanika said, blushing at being complimented by the object of her affection.

"I mean it, Kanika." He stated. His facial features softened as he moved closer to Kanika. "Kanika, do you recall earlier when I asked you if you had feelings for any of my thieves?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Who was it?"

"Kanika, please tell me!" I pleaded. I needed to know if she felt the way I did.

She stared at he with her bright hazel eyes; the flecks of green dancing near the outer edge. "You don't know?"

Lately I'm alright And lately I'm not scared. I've figured out that what you do to me feels like 

_I'm floating on air._

I gazed back at her.

_I don't need to know right now._

_All I know is I believe_

_In the very thing that got us here_

_And now I can't leave._

We moved closer to each other.

_Say anything, but say what you mean._

_I'm caught in suspension._

Then I did it. I kissed her.

Who knew being kissed by a thief felt so amazing. Eventually Yami's guards will find me, but I don't care. The only thing that matters is Bakura and I.

_Now, I've wanted this for sure_

_And I'll beg for nothing more._

_I'll plan all day and write all night._

_I love what's in store._

We pulled away for a moment to breath, but when we came together again, the embrace was tighter than the last, the kiss, stronger.

_I can't seem to stop this now_

_Even if it's not so clear_

_And I'll take what I can get_

_If you want me here._

From this I could tell, Bakura truly loved me.

_Say anything, but say what you mean_

_When you whisper you want this_

_You eyes tell the same._

_We are gaining speed. I can barely breath._

_I'm caught in suspension._

"Kanika," He whispered in my ear. "I think we're in love."

"What ever gave you that idea?" I whispered back.

_It's enough for me to feel excited_

_It's enough for me to feel._

We kissed again.

_Say anything, but say what you mean_

_When you whisper you want this_

_Your eyes tell the same._

_We are gaining speed. I can barely breath._

_I'm caught in suspension._

_I'm caught in suspension._


	6. Where Is Kita?

Me: ok Bakura! Say it again!  
  
Bakura: growls ...fine  
Saiyanluva24601 does not own yu-gi-oh, will never own yu-gi-oh, and  
has never own yu-gi-oh. Happy now?  
  
Me: good job Baku-chan  
  
Bakura: Rolls eyes  
  
The next morning with Yami...  
  
"What do you mean Kita is gone?" Yami yelled at Kita's maid,  
Serenity.  
  
"Well, M'lady hadn't woken up, so I went into the room to wake her  
and she wasn't there! Her bed wasn't even slept in!"  
  
Yami growled, "Honda! Duke! Jounouchi!"  
  
Three guards ran in; one with blond hair, one with black, and one  
with brown.  
  
"Your only mission is to find Kita and bring her back here." Yami  
addressed his soldiers, "Honda!"  
  
The brown-haired one snapped to attention.  
  
"Search the city." Honda ran off.  
  
"Duke!"  
  
The black-haired one stopped twirling his hair.  
  
"Search the coast." Duke left.  
  
"Jounouchi!"  
  
"Yes Lord?"  
  
"Search the desert." Off went Jou.  
  
Yami turned to Serenity. "You look for her here in the palace.  
Ishizu and Malike will help."  
  
The maid bowed and left.  
  
"Kita," Yami thought aloud, "I hope you're alright." 


	7. The Rest of the Thieves

Me: now it's Yami's turn to do the disclaimer!  
  
Yami: Anything for the author of my favorite fics!  
  
Me: You're sooooooo sweet! Much sweeter than that mean man, Malik!  
  
Malik (somewhere in the distance): I heard that!  
  
Me: (sweatdrops) ANYWAYS, tell 'em Yami!  
  
Yami: (clears throat) Ms. Bailey does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or me, or Bakura  
(damn him!) or Malik, or Mako, or Honda, or Duke or...  
  
Me: YAMI I THINK THEY GET IT!!!!  
  
Yami: right.  
  
A/N: In this and future chapters, I might refer to Kita as Kiana so  
don't get confused; Kita and Kiana are the same person!  
  
The same day with Kita...  
  
"There have to be more of you."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"I mean more tomb robbers! Surely you can't pull off a robbery with  
only the four of you!"  
  
"That's where I'm taking you! To meet the rest of the gang!"  
  
Bakura was guiding "Kiana" through the seemingly endless tunnels  
under the rock.  
  
"Were here!" Bakura sang. He walked through an opening in the dirt  
wall.  
  
The room was like a modern day bar/tavern. People were laughing,  
drinking and having a good time.  
  
Kita and Bakura entered. Kita looked at Bakura, "Are all of these  
people thieves?"  
  
"Not all of them are professionals," Bakura answered, leading the  
girl inside, "Some of them are just homeless people who are making a  
living by pick-pocketing."  
  
Bakura stood up on a table; the room quieted down, "Attention! Will  
all of my Professionals meet me in the hall!" Bakura jumped down from  
the table, grabbed Kiana's hand and led her out into the dirt hallway.  
  
Minutes later, they were joined by Bakura's seven "Professionals".  
  
"Kiana," The thief pushed Kita in front of him, "These are my  
'Professionals'." Bakura pointed to each person and named their age and  
special job in the group. He pointed to one with brown hair (with  
purple bangs), which was covered with a red cap, "This is Rex; special  
job: breaking stuff. Age: 15.  
  
"That's me!" Rex said, shaking hands with Kiana.  
  
It took Bakura about five more minutes to introduce everyone else.  
  
Among the "Professionals" there was also "Bandit" Keith, A strong,  
burly blond man; age: 22, special job: Beating up guards.  
Espa, a slim boy with long turquoise hair and beady eyes; age: 13,  
Special job: psyching people out.  
Mokuba, short with long black hair, youngest of the professionals; age:  
11, special job sneaking around.  
Weevil, Short teal hair, glasses; age: 14, special job: making  
blueprints.  
Mai, tall, feminine, blond; age: 20, special job: distraction.  
And Mako, tall and strong; age: 19, special job: escaping with the  
stolen items.  
  
"And of course," Bakura said afterwards, "there's me. Who you already  
know about."  
  
"Right." Kita said, smiling for no apparent reason.  
  
"Now that everyone knows everyone," Mako said stepping forward, "What  
does everyone say to an afternoon swim?"  
  
All of Bakura's thieves cheered and ran towards the exit through the  
rock.  
  
Kita walked ahead with Bakura. 


	8. They're Looking for Me

See other chapters for disclaimers.  
  
A/N: I'm calling Kita Kiana in all of the scenes where she would be  
called Kiana in the dialogue, any other time, she will be known as  
Kita.  
  
'thoughts'  
"dialogue"  
  
Bakura pushed the rock aside and poked his head out, as did Kiana.  
  
Jounouchi looked around, "I don't see why I have to search in the  
desert!" He grumbled, "Why the hell would she be out..."  
  
He looked over at a rock, 'is that a person?' Jou walked closer, 'It  
is! And he's got the Princess with him!"  
  
Kiana peered over the rock, "Oh no! Everyone get down!" all of the  
thieves ducked.  
  
"Kiana, what's up?" Espa asked turning Kiana around to look at him.  
  
"You dipstick!" Keith said turning Espa around to look at him, "Or  
maybe you didn't notice the Pharaoh's guard was patrolling right  
outside!"  
  
"Why would they be patrolling out here?" Mai asked, a look of worry  
was coming over her face.  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
"They're looking for me."  
  
I turned to stare at Kiana, "What?"  
  
Kiana POV  
  
I covered my mouth, "I mean... I was a maid at the palace! Yeah! A-and I  
ran away! Pharaoh Atemu probably found out and sent some of his Ra  
damned guards to find me!" Every lie a told them, a knife in my heart.  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
I knew that Bakura was trying to decide whether to believe me or not.  
  
After a while he sighed, "he's probably gone now."  
  
Mako POV  
  
I could see that Kiana was relived to hear that the guard was gone.  
  
I could also see that Bakura was smitten with her as well.  
  
Kiana, I swear by Isis, I, not Bakura, will win your heart.  
  
I swear... 


	9. Are You in Love?

Me: just so everyone is friggin' clear: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH AND I  
NEVER WILL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
'thoughts'  
"dialogue"  
  
Bakura moved the rock and looked around, "I don't see him, he's  
gone." He clambered out of the hole, followed by Kiana and the rest  
of his gang.  
  
"The place we normally swim is this way; to the east." Mako said,  
pointing in the direction they should go.  
  
The group walked on until they reached an almost hidden place along  
the Nile.  
  
"Wow, this place is beautiful!" Kiana exclaimed, removing the hooded  
cape from her shoulders, exposing her slightly torn (from her  
meeting with Mako) white dress.  
  
The dress was short and sleeveless (meaning it had very this  
straps) The dress also had a sharp V-neck.  
  
Mako and Bakura stared, open-mouthed, at Kiana's drop-dead  
gorgeous body.  
  
Kiana, Mokuba and Mai dove into the cold water of the Nile; Espa,  
Weevil and Rex tanned; Bandit Keith joined Bakura and Mako in  
staring.  
  
Bakura pulled Keith down by his ear so it came inches away from  
his mouth, "Hey Keith?"  
  
"Yeah Boss?"  
  
"What are you staring at?" Asked Bakura with a dangerously sweet  
voice.  
  
"M-M-Mai Sir. I think she's hot!"  
  
"Oh." Bakura released Keith's ear.  
  
Bandit Keith rubbed his ear, "Who are you staring at?"  
  
"Kiana." Bakura replied, turning slightly pink.  
  
"YOU TOO?" Mako stared at his leader with an expression of  
disbelief, "I was staring at her!"  
  
Just as Bakura opened his mouth to tell Mako off, two simultaneous  
screams of "Let me go!" were heard by the thieves.  
  
Keith, Mako and Bakura's heads whipped around, only to see that  
Mokuba had grabbed Kiana and Mai's legs underwater.  
  
"That's it! I'm going in!" Bakura yelled, yanking off his shirt and  
jumping in the water making a huge splash.  
  
Bandit Keith and Mako shrugged and followed their leader up by  
screaming "CANNONBALL!" and jumping in.  
  
Bakura surfaced. He felt a tap on his left shoulder; it was Kiana.  
  
"Umm... Bakura? Could you do me a big favor?"  
  
"That depends on what the favor is."  
  
"Just hide my face until that guard behind me goes away."  
  
Bakura looked over Kiana's shoulder. Sure enough, Duke was  
patrolling the opposite bank.  
  
Without any more hesitation, Bakura pulled Kiana in close, so that  
her face was nearly hidden in his white hair.  
  
"Kiana?" He whispered in her ear.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Bakura was sweating, "I just wanted to know..." 'oh I better just say  
it' "I just wanted to know, are you in love with anyone here?"  
  
Although it couldn't be seen, Kiana's eyes widened, "Yes I am."  
  
Me: that raps up chapter 9! Keep an eye out for chapter 10, it will  
be coming really soon! (like in a day or so) 


	10. Death Glares

Me: Okay Malik! Its time to torture you!  
  
Malik: Saiyanluva24601 does not own YGO cast or characters. Was  
that good?  
  
Me: Oh it was perfect my Malik. Much better than Bakura and Yami!  
  
Bakura/Yami: Death Glares   
  
Me: Well he did! And if you boys give me that look one more time,  
I'll turn this into a yaoi fic!  
  
Bakura/Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Malik/Me: snicker   
  
Kiana POV:  
  
After the swim, Espa and Bakura took me to the market to steal some  
candy assed rich idiot's lunch.  
  
Poor Bakura. Even though I told him I'm in love, I didn't tell him  
I'm in love with him! If only he knew how a feel, if only...  
  
"Kiana!"  
  
Shit. Why can't anyone let me think!  
  
"Yes?" I hate putting up this act! I'm not a bloody thief! Well  
there was that one time I stole one of the seven crown jewels.  
That's pretty major. I still have it the gold ring I stole. It is  
said to have the power to steal souls. The Millennium Ring. The  
only gold Yami cares about is his stupid gold Millennium Puzzle.  
  
But anyways, I'm not tough like a thief! Also untrue. The High  
Priest of Set (Kaiba) taught me magics and how to fight.  
  
"Kiana we're going this way!" Bakura took my arm gently and led me  
through the crowd.  
  
Third Person POV:  
  
As soon as Bakura, Espa and Kiana were heading in the right  
direction and were walking through the crowded streets, Espa  
started jumping up and down.  
"Ooh! Ooh! Boss look! Monkeys! Can we steal one or two?  
PLEASE????"  
  
Bakura silenced him with a piercing glare.  
  
"How do you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" Bakura asked, glancing back at Kiana.  
  
"Make people shut up just by looking at them!" The run-away  
Princess said, "Its pretty amazing."  
  
"Easy. Like this." Bakura gave Kiana his most feared death glare.  
He was surprised when she didn't cower of shrink back in terror.  
  
"That's an interesting look." She said innocently, "Let me try!"  
Kiana put on the expression she used when she wanted everyone to  
leave her alone. Her 'Death Glare' even made Bakura cringe.  
  
"Ra, that's intimidating."  
  
"You're just saying that!" Kiana said blushing at being  
complimented by the object of her desire.  
  
"I meant it Kiana." Said Bakura; his facial features softened as  
he moved closer to Kiana.  
  
"Kiana, remember earlier when I asked you if were in love with any  
of my professionals?"  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"Who is it?" 


	11. Pieces Of Me

Don't own yu-gi-oh. parts of song   
  
Bakura POV:  
  
"Kiana, break the silence and tell me: Who are you in love with?" I  
pleaded. I needed to know if she felt the same way I did.  
  
She looked at me with large eyes, "Don't you know?"  
  
Monday, I'm waiting,  
Tuesday, I'm fading,  
Wednesday, I can't sleep   
  
I gazed back at her.  
  
The phone rings, I hear you  
The darkness is a clear view  
'Cause you've come to rescue me   
  
We both moved closer to each other.  
  
Fall, with you I fall so fast  
I can hardly catch my breath,  
I hope it lasts   
  
Then I did it. I kissed her.  
  
Ohhh!  
It seems like I can finally  
Rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels.  
Ohhh!  
It's as if you know me better  
Than I ever knew myself  
I love how you can tell,  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me   
  
Kiana POV:  
  
Wow. Who knew being kissed by a thief felt so good. But eventually  
Yami's guards will find me. No! The only thing that matters now is  
Bakura and I. Nothing else!  
I'm moody and messy  
I get restless but it's senseless  
How you never seem to care  
When I'm angry, you listen  
When you're happy, it's a mission  
And you won't stop 'till I'm there   
  
We pulled away for a moment to breath. But when we went back to  
kissing, the embrace was tighter and stronger than the last.  
  
Fall, I sometimes I fall so fast  
When I hit the bottom crash  
You are all I have   
  
"Kiana," He whispered in my ear, "I think we're in love."  
  
"What ever gave you that idea?" I whispered back.  
  
We kissed again.  
  
Ohhh!  
It seems that I can finally  
Rest my head on something real  
I like the way that feels  
Ohhh!  
It's as if you know me better  
Than I ever knew myself  
I love that you can tell  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me  
All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me 


	12. Yami's Rage

Me: As you may or may not know, I'M HAVING TROUBLE WITH THE TITLE OF THE FIC!!!!!!!! If anyone has any suggestions, let me know! And I don't own YGO.  
  
Honda POV:  
  
Did I just see what I think I saw? Did I just see the Princess kiss a commoner? I did. The Pharaoh will be furious once I tell him.  
  
I ran to the palace; where I met up with Duke and Jonouchi.  
  
"Honda!" Jou exclaimed once he saw me, "Guess what? Pharaoh Yami has just declared that who ever finds that beautiful sister of his gets to marry her!"  
  
"Sure I guess... but I like..."  
  
"I don't care about marrying royalty. I think Princess Kita's maid is hot!"  
  
"Serenity? Yeah she's awesome!" I replied to Duke.  
  
Jonouchi grabbed both of us by our necks, "If either of you violate my little sister, I swear by all the gods in heaven and hell I will kill you without mercy!"  
  
I gulped and Duke started to sweat.  
  
"I-its cool man! We wouldn't do anything to your sister!" Duke started to sweat harder.  
  
"Not unless we had her..." Jou glared at me, "...and her brother's permission!"  
  
"You better not!" Jonouchi let us go and we all rushed through the hallways into the throne room.  
  
Yami's POV:  
  
As I sat in my throne with my queen by my side, I worried about my sister.  
  
I heard my self whisper her name, "Kita..."  
  
"Who's Kita? Is She a friend of yours" Anzu asked in a quite shrill and annoying voice.  
  
I sighed at her stupidity, "No Kita is my sister."  
  
"Oh that's nice. When can I meet her? Do you think we'll be good friends?"  
  
"You can meet her if... WHEN she comes home. And no, I don't think you would make good friends; she tends to keep to her self unless Lady Ishizu and Lord Malik are around."  
  
"Oh." Anzu looked hurt  
  
I could tell that she was about to say something pointless about "friendship", when Duke, Jonouchi, and Honda burst through the door, all of them were out of breath.  
  
"My Lord!" Duke exclaimed.  
  
"We have news of your sister!" Jonouchi gasped.  
  
"Yeah. It's not the best news in the world either." Honda said so quietly, I had to strain my ears very hard to listen.  
  
"Well don't stand there looking like morons, tell me!" I growled, "And if my older sister is dead..."  
  
"Don't worry she's not dead! I saw her only this morning in the desert with a white-haired guy.' Said Jou, who was, only now, remembering to bow before his king.  
  
"Yeah, I saw at the creek in the water, swimming with the white-haired guy!" Duke exclaimed, also bowing.  
  
"I saw her..."  
  
I turned to Honda, "Well? What did you see? Out with it man!"  
  
"Well... I saw her... umm... with the same man and they were..." Honda's voice got quiet.  
  
"What was that last part?" I asked, glaring at Honda.  
  
The glare must have been pretty bad if I unnerved Honda, "They were...... KISSING! THEY WERE MAKING OUT IN THE STREET!"  
  
I was consumed by rage; I stood up, "WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
My three guards cowered.  
  
"SHE KISSED WHO????"  
  
"Th-th-the w-white h-ha-haired m-man!" Honda said obviously terrified of the Pharaoh's wrath.  
  
"I sat back down. I was pissed, "When you find my sister, also bring back this 'white-haired man'..."  
  
My guards bowed their heads.  
  
"...Kill him."  
  
Anzu gasped, "But Yami! That's such an unfriendly thing to do!"  
  
"Silence Anzu." That shut her up.  
  
After what seemed like a long time, Jonouchi finally spoke, "...Yes Lord."  
  
Jonouchi, Honda and Duke took one final bow and left.  
  
"Kita," I whispered again, "What have you gotten yourself into?" 


	13. Mai's Plan

Me: hey here's chapter13 for ya!  
  
Ishizu's POV  
  
"Damn! Damn all of these people to Hell!" Malik yelled, brandishing  
the Millennium Rod.  
  
Yami lent Malik and I two of the magical crown jewels, in hopes that  
their powers would help us find Kita.  
  
"I'll send you all to the Shadow..."  
  
"Stop Malik!" My brother lowered the Millennium Rod. "We are here to  
find Kita, not banish innocent people to a place worse than Hell!"  
  
"Right. Sorry."  
  
Malik and I walked through the crowded streets, "Are you sure that  
thing is working?" Malik asked, pointing to my Millennium Necklace.  
  
"Yes. It detected Kita in this marketplace."  
  
"Like Hell it did."  
  
Bakura POV  
  
I decided not to tell anyone about what happened in the market; and  
apparently, neither did Kiana.  
  
We started avoiding each other after that, and when we did see each  
other, we blushed uncontrollably.  
  
Apparently, Mai and Weevil caught on.  
  
Normal POV  
  
"You know they're hiding something."  
  
"Who?" Weevil asked  
  
"Kiana and Bakura you numbskull!" Mai explained with an irritated edge  
in her voice.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Weevil asked, honestly not knowing what on  
earth Mai was talking about.  
  
"You can't tell me you haven't noticed it!"  
  
"Noticed what???"  
  
"Where should I start?" Mai asked herself sarcastically, "their faces  
turn bright red when they see each other, they also look at one  
another with lust and..." Mai's list continued.  
  
"Alright, alright! I get it! So how will we go about getting them to  
talk?"  
  
"I have an idea...." Mai whispered the said idea in Weevil's ear, "We  
put it into action tonight."  
  
Later that night...  
  
Kiana POV  
  
I sat in the room I shared with Mai. Bakura, will we never speak of  
this day again? Was today just an ordinary day where nothing special  
happens?  
  
"Bakura..." I whispered.  
  
"HEY KID!!!!" I fell out of my seat at the sound of at the sound of  
Mai's loud voice, "Kiana get out here!"  
  
"What's wrong Mai?" I asked, standing up and brushing myself off.  
  
"What's wrong is that you're not where you're supposed to be!" Mai  
grabbed me by my arm.  
  
"Where am I supposed to be?" I questioned while Mai practically  
dragged me down the long hallways.  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Bakura POV  
  
I walked down the hallways, thinking only of Kiana and what happened  
earlier. I mean, what was I thinking? I doubt she even returns my  
feelings! She probably likes Mako better.  
  
"Girls are too hard to figure out!" I thought aloud.  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
Startled, I looked around.  
  
"Fortunately, I know how we can understand them better." Weevil's face  
emerged from the darkness.  
  
Ignoring the nagging feeling to wring Weevil's bug-loving neck, I  
asked him, "How?"  
  
"Follow me and I'll show you."  
  
Reluctantly, I followed Weevil to the room I used for storage. It had  
a small, empty shed in the back for extra stolen goods.  
  
Mai's POV  
  
When Kiana and I arrived at the storage room, Weevil and Bakura were  
already there.  
  
My plan was coming together perfectly. When Weevil assembles the  
others, we'll play a game of Truth or Dare! 


	14. Truth or Dare

Me: Welcome to chapter 14!!!  
  
/thoughts/  
Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or the song featured in this chapter.  
And since I'm on a roll, I don't own the game truth or dare. Wait...  
do I even need to put that last thing there?  
  
Normal POV  
  
Weevil recruited all of the other professional thieves (except for  
Mokuba, who was sleeping) and brought them all to the storage room.  
  
"Now," Mai said, "We don't know very much about each other, so the  
reason I got everyone together here is to play a little game to  
get to know each other better." Everyone listened intently to what Mai  
had to say, "The name of the game is... Truth or Dare!"  
  
"Alrighty then," Keith sat down on the floor, "How would one play  
this... game ?"  
  
"Mai smirked, "Everyone, take a seat.'  
  
All of the thieves sat down, either on the floor or on top of boxes  
and trunks.  
  
"It's easy." Mai stated, sitting on the floor next to Keith, "You just  
ask someone 'Truth or Dare?' if they say 'truth', you have to ask them  
a question, and they have to answer truthfully, or go into the back  
room and kiss who ever asked them the question. AND I DON'T MEAN JUST  
A PECK ON THE CHEEK EITHER!" Mai added, glaring at everyone. "But if  
they choose 'dare'," Mai continued, "You have to dare someone to do  
something. But it has to be in this room."  
  
"Sounds easy enough." Espa said.  
  
"Okay, I'll go first." Weevil said, "Umm..." His eyes fell on Mako,  
"Mako!"  
  
Mako looked up.  
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare I guess."  
  
"Okay I dare you to... try and walk on your hands!"  
  
Mako sighed, "If I must." He stood up, put his hands on the ground,  
and lifted his legs.  
  
He balanced there for a few seconds, but when he tried to take the  
first step, he lost balance and fell on his face.  
  
All the thieves started laughing; Mako blushed, "Alright, you had your  
laugh." He brushed himself off, "But now it's my turn!" Mako looked  
around, "Bakura, truth or dare?"  
  
Bakura laughed, "Truth."  
  
"Okay. The Pharaoh's sister, Princess Kita."  
  
Kiana started to get nervous. What was he going to ask about her?  
  
"What about her?" Bakura asked.  
  
"What do you think about her?"  
  
"Umm..." Bakura didn't want to say what he really thought, but this was  
truth or dare; if he didn't answer truthfully, he would have to kiss  
Mako like he kissed Kiana! "I think she would have made a great ruler,  
and she's beautiful to boot."  
  
Kiana sighed in relief. At least Bakura liked her for who she really  
was.  
  
"Oh, Kiana!"  
  
Kiana snapped to attention.  
  
"Truth or dare?" Bakura asked impatiently.  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Alright." Bakura said, an evil smile plastered on his face, "I dare  
you to... I dare you to sing!"  
  
Kiana's smile disappeared "Do I have to?" She asked Mai.  
  
"'Fraid so Kid." Mai answered, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
Kiana stood up, "Fine." She breathed, "Here goes."  
  
Her voice echoed through the room, "I looked away, then I looked back  
at you. You tried to say the thing that you can't undo."  
  
The thieves stared at the singing girl.  
  
"If I had my way, I'd never get over you. Today's the day, I pray that  
we make it through."  
  
Bakura closed his eyes and listened.  
  
"Make it through the fall, make it through it all!"  
  
Mako did the same.  
  
"And I don't want to fall to pieces, I just want to sit and stare at  
you. I don't want to talk about it and I don't want a conversation! I  
just want to cry in front of you. I don't want to talk about it,  
'cause I'm in love with you!  
  
Tears welled up in Bandit Keith's eyes.  
  
"You're the only one I'd be with 'till the end. When I come undone,  
you bring me back again. Back under the stars; back into your arms!"  
  
Now tears were forming in Mako's eyes /Is she talking about me?/ he  
wondered, while listening to Kiana's beautiful voice.  
  
"And I don't want to fall to pieces, I just want to sit and stare at  
you. And I don't want to talk about it, and I don't want a  
conversation. I just want to cry in front of you. And I don't want to  
talk about it, 'cause I'm in love with you!"  
  
Bakura opened his eyes. He was actually moved by this runaway's music!  
  
Kiana's tone changed, "Wanna know who you are, wanna know where to  
start, wanna know what this means!" Her pitch went higher, "Wanna know  
how you feel, wanna know what is real, I wanna know everything.  
Everything!"  
  
Mai rested her head on Bandit Keith's shoulder. He smiled.  
  
"And I don't want to fall to pieces I just want to sit and stare at  
you. And I don't want to talk about it and I don't want a  
conversation, I just want to cry in front of you. And I don't want to  
talk about it, 'cause I'm in love with you! I'm in love with you." She  
finished, "How was that?"  
  
Bakura was speechless; he just nodded his head.  
  
"My turn!" Kiana said, "Alright..."  
  
The game continued through the night until Rex declared that he was.  
And so, with Kiana's voice still ringing in their ears, the  
professional thieves retired to their rooms.  
  
Bakura walked Kiana to her and Mai's room, "Kiana, your voice... It's  
beautiful."  
  
"Thank you Bakura" Kiana said gracefully.  
  
"Beautiful like you."  
  
"That's just cheesy." She said, "But thank you again." Kiana gave  
Bakura a quick kiss on the cheek, "Good night Bakura." And with that  
she disappeared into her room.  
  
"Good night... Kiana." Bakura turned around to leave, but Mako stood in  
his way.  
  
"Don't touch Kiana." Mako warned, with an evil glare in his eyes.  
  
"Listen, Mako..."  
  
"No!" Mako exclaimed, "You listen! If you touch her I will turn you  
over to Pharaoh without a moment's hesitation!"  
  
"Mako if you turn me in, you also give Kiana away. So stop acting like  
a selfish jerk and consider:" Bakura paused, "What will happen to  
her?"  
  
And he left, leaving Mako to ponder what Bakura said. 


	15. Princess Priestess or Theif?

**Me: **Hey all! This is chapter 15 and there will be more chapters to come! But I already filled up an entire notebook with first 17 chapters!!! And I'm giving out a huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuge thanks to all of my reviewers!!! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 15:

Princess and Priestess

Kiana POV

Hmm... Bakura and Mako have been pretty tense towards each other since that Truth or Dare game. I wonder why?

Normal POV 

"Are you sure she's here?" Malik asked his sister, looking around the rocky desert.

"This is where the Millennium Necklace led us." Ishizu replied

"That thing must be broken." Malik said, "What would a royal princess be doing in a wasteland like..."

A person coming out from behind a rock caught his eye.

Malik ran (er... ran as quickly as permitted in his long robe) towards the person. It turned out to be a kid no older than 11 or 12.

"You! Boy!" Malik gasped trying to catch his breath, "Where... did you... come from?"

"What's it to you?" Mokuba asked rudely, narrowing his eyes.

"Malik!" Malik and Mokuba both looked towards Ishizu who was (also) running as quickly as her long dress would let her, "Malik wait!" She approached Mokuba, "Please excuse my little brother's rudeness, but we are looking for someone and we desperately need to find her. You see..."

"If you're from the palace, I can't help you." Mokuba cut Ishizu off.

"Very well then." Ishizu stood up. "Malik, please?"

"Sorry kid." Malik took the Millennium Rod out from underneath his robe. "I admire your spunk." Then, using the power of the Millennium Rod, made Mokuba a mind-slave.

"Now," Ishizu knelt by the boy once more, "Tell me, do you know a girl with green eyes, waist long black hair and a black cloak?"

"She took my cloak?" Malik fumed, "That wench!"

Ignoring Malik's complaint Ishizu asked Mokuba, "And if so, do you know where she is?"

The mind-controlled boy nodded his head and led the two siblings to the rock hiding the thieves and pushed it aside, revealing the miles and miles of underground passageways.

Malik's POV 

The kid led us down through a series of tunnels, calling out a weird name.

"Kiana?!" I grew furious, "That's not who we're looking for!" I screamed.

"Malik, do you think that Kita could have disguised her name in order to stay alive?" I looked back at Ishizu. Seeing the confusion on my face, she explained, "Think about it: who knew what someone would have done to her if they knew who she really was?"

"Oh yeah. Good point." I said

"The boy was still calling out the weird name. I was sure he wasn't going to get an answer until, "What is it Mokuba?"

"My head whipped around to where the voice came from. It was Kita, but with her was a man with white hair.

Kita's eyes went wide with what looked like horror when she saw us, "W-w-what are you two d-doing h-h-here?" she stammered.

"Kiana, who are these two?" the man with white haired asked her.

I answered, "I am Lord Malik Ishtar, this is my sister Ishizu, and that ..." I pointed to Kita, "Is Princess Kita Atemu! Crown Princess of the Kingdom of Egypt!"

The white-haired man stared at Kita in disbelief, "Kiana. Is this... what Blondie says... is it true?"

I don't know if Kita answered, I was too busy being pissed at the white-haired guy. How dare he call me "blondie" just because I have blond hair...

"Malik!" I snapped to attention, "No matter what you do, I will not come back to the palace with you!"

Kita's POV 

How dare they? Why did they try to find me in the first place?

"Kita," Malik said calmly, "I'm afraid you have no choice!"

The Millennium Ring started glowing around my neck. Yami must have lent Malik and Ishizu one of the Millennium Items. I was right. Malik pulled out the Millennium Rod.

"If you're going to bring magic into this," I said coolly, "I think it's time to put my priestess training to use!"

I tried to remember everything my teacher, High Priest Kaiba taught me.

Flashback

"That's it Kita! Now draw the energy out!"

My palm glowed green; I felt nearly all the energy in my body being directed towards my hand.

Kaiba cheered me on, "That's right! Now aim it towards the target!"

I lined up my hand with the target and let the energy fly. The target exploded in an amazing display of black light.

End Flashback

I gathered my energy in my palm. My hand started to bleed. That meant that the energy was strong. Good.

I let the green light fly towards Malik. The green light suddenly turned black, which meant it was gaining energy as it left my body.

Bakura's POV 

What in all of the Hells is going on? Who are these two? What just happened to Kiana? Why are they calling her "Princes Kita"? These questions and more entered my head as I stared at the scene being played out before my eyes. I tried to answer them all.

Who are they? They are obviously people from the palace who are looking for Kiana.

Why do they want her? Kiana said she was a run-away maid. They want her back

But why do they want a maid so badly? Maybe Kiana isn't really a maid!

But one question nagged at me the most: Who is Kiana really?

I snapped back to reality. Kiana had collapsed a few feet in front of me; Blondie was bleeding, but still standing.

I knelt down beside the girl a thought I knew, "Kiana?" I whispered, "Kiana, are you alright?"

"She should be."

I glared at Blondie, "You sure?"

He advanced towards Kiana and I "All I did was cast a mirror spell. It would have..."

"I know what a mirror does!" I snapped, "Dumb blonde."

He opened his mouth but the woman, Ishizu spoke first, "I don't want this to get anymore violent." She said calmly, "Let me take Kita back to the palace and treat the wound on her hand.

I was defeated. I didn't have the right healing herbs or enough bandages to help her now, "Fine. Bring her back to her home."

"Thank you." The Dumb Blonde lifted Kita into his arms and left with Ishizu.


	16. Return to the Palace

**Me:** Hello everyone!! This is chapter 16!!!! Yay!!! I'm writing chapter 20 down on paper and its... 84 PAGES LONG!!!!!!!!!!!

Bakura: ...Calm down

Malik: Spazz

Me: Meanies!!! You're just being mean to me because I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Bakura/ Malik: sweatdrop

/thoughts/

Kita's POV 

What happened? Oh, now I remember! I threw my Energy at Malik in an attempt to get rid of him. I wonder if he survived.

As I came to, I realized that I was being carried. I hoped it was Bakura carrying me, but as my eyes fluttered open I looked at the face. I saw that it was not Bakura, but MALIK!

"Ah, Ishizu, guess who's finally awake?" He said, smiling down at me.

I gave him my death glare and he quickly averted his eyes. I looked away from his face as well and over my shoulder, I saw the gold gates of the palace, "Home." I mumbled. I fell asleep again.

I woke up. This time, I was in my room. Not the one I shared with Mai back down underground with the thieves, but my own room, back at the palace. I sat up. My hand had been bandaged and my clothes had been changed.

"M'lady," I saw my maid Serenity standing in the doorway, "The Lord Pharaoh requests and audience with you."

I rolled my eyes and got off my bed, "Very well then." I straitened my dress, "Thank you for telling me."

As I walked to the Throne Room I thought about Bakura. Why did he let me go? Did he get knocked out in the blast as well? Why _did_ I faint? Why is Malik even _alive_ after that? My head hurt from all the questions popping in and out of it.

I reached the large wooden door that led to the throne room. The two guards that stood on either side of the door bowed and let me in.

I walked across the marble floor. Yami stared at me as if he didn't know who I was. He should remember me; it can't have been more than a week since I left!

Yami stood up and smiled immaturely, "Kita! Dear elder sister, you have returned!" He ran towards me and constricted me in a brotherly embrace

I let my eyes wander past Yami. That's when I saw _Her._ _Her _who was to become the Hell of my very existence.

"Hi! I'm Queen Anzu! What your name? How do you know Yami? Do you want to be my friend?"

I cringed at the word 'friend'. Yami had released me so I could answer, "My name," I said to her as coldly as I could, "is Princess Kita. Yami is my brother, and no, I do not want to be your friend. I detest people as perky as you." I narrowed my eyes, "And what do you mean Queen Anzu?"

Yami answered for her, "Kita, this is my wife Anzu. We got married while you were..." Yami cleared his throat, "...gone." My brother's face turned serious, "But on to more important matters." He sat back down on his golden throne, "Kita, who was the man that found you?"

"Why do you care?" I hissed.

"Just tell him." I turned around to see the source of the voice.

"High Priest!" I exclaimed. I ran away from my brother towards my teacher.

He smiled and wrapped me in a warm hug. "You skipped out on lessons." He scolded jokingly.

"Osiris, bring me down to Hell if I miss another." I joked back.

"Be careful what you wish for." Yami's advisor said gravely.

I gave Shadi my death glare; he seemed a little unnerved by it and backed off.

I turned back to Yami, "I'm only saying this because Kaiba said it was the right thing." Yami and Kaiba grinned, "If you want to know who I stayed with, I can't tell you."

"That's not what I wanted to know!" Yami and Kaiba said impatiently at the same time, "I want to know who _rescued_ you from those kidnappers!"

/Kidnappers?!?!?/ I thought /How dare he? / However, I restrained my anger and answered my little brother's questions, "Lord Malik rescued me."

"Right." Yami pointed to a servant boy, "You, boy! Send for Lord Malik!" The boy bowed and ran off.

"Why do you care who found me?" I asked.

Yami's grin widened, "Kita, congratulations! You will be married to Lord Malik as soon as possible!"


	17. Back Here

**Me:** Okay everyone, when I wrote this chapter, I was feeling kinda angst-y.

**Yami:** Yeah you were depressed because you don't own YGO or the song in this chapter!!

**Me:** You have no consideration for others feelings or emotions.

Just so everyone knows it's been a few days since Kita has returned to the castle.

"Back Here Baby" (The song featured in this chapter) belongs to BBMak not me!

Parts of song

_Kita's POV_

**Bakura's POV**

Chapter 17

Normal POV:

"What's wrong with Bakura?" Rex whispered to his fellow thieves.

"It's Kiana." Weevil replied.

"She's gone." Mako said solemnly.

"I'm worried about Bakura though." Mai said, running her slender fingers through her long blond hair.

"Yeah, Bakura hasn't eaten or stolen anything since she left." Keith pointed out.

"That my friends, is when you know something's wrong with him." Espa explained.

Mokuba just stared down at his feet.

(((((((((())))))))))

**I whispered her name countless times**.

Baby set me free

From this misery

I can take it no more.

Since you ran away,

Nothing's been the same.

I don't know what

I'm living for

"**Kiana." I let a single tear fall from a cold brown eye.**

Here I am

So alone,

And there's nothing in

This world I can do...

**The solitary tear felt like a knife, slicing into my alabaster complexion.**

Until you're back here baby,

Miss you, want you, need you so.

Until you're back here baby,

(Yeah)

There's a feeling inside

I want you to know.

You are the one and I can't

Let you go. 

)))))))))))((((((((((((

_I lied to Bakura. And he still doesn't know it. I can hardly live with this guilt._

So I told you lies,

Even made you cry.

Baby I was so wrong!

Gonna' promise you,

Now my love is true.

This is where my heart belongs.

_I stared at my tear-stained face in the mirror._

__  
'Cause here I am So alone. And there's nothing 

In this world I can do...

_Marrying Malik is what's best for everyone. Best for Yami, Malik, and yes, even Bakura and I._  
  
Until you're back here baby,

Miss you, want you, need you so.

Until you're back here baby,

(Yeah)

There's a feeling inside,

I want you to know.

You are the one and I cant

Let you go.   
  
And I wonder...  
__

_Bakura, I hope you are thinking about me._

**Kiana, are you thinking of me?**

Are you thinking of me? 'Cause I'm thinking of you!

And I wonder...

_Will I ever see you again?_

**I really want to talk to you again.**

Are you ever coming

Back in my life?

'Cause here I am

So alone.

And there's nothing 

In this world I can do...

**I Let more tears run down my face.**

_And I cried into my arm._

Until you're back here baby,

Miss you, want you, need you so.

Until you're back here baby,

(Yeah)

There's a feeling inside

I want you to know

You are the one and I can't...

_I love you my, tomb robber._

**I adore you more than life itself.**

Let you go!


	18. Tension and Relief

**Me:** Hi! I want to thank all my reviewers (again) But I especially Josephine jekyl and Lil-Riter, who have been with me from the very start!!!! hugs all reviewers I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 17

/thoughts/

Normal POV:

Several minutes (and tears) later...

"Kyaa!" Kita let another blast of green energy emit from her already bleeding palm.

"Kita," Kaiba said calmly, "That's enough practice for today. If you lose too much energy you'll die! Now do we want that?"

"You're right." Kita panted, "And anyways, it's time for sparring with those idiot guards."

"You must be pretty strong for your brother to let you fight his guards. Or does he even know?" Kaiba questioned, "Why would those sexist imbeciles even let you fight?"

"Well, I may not look it, but I'm physically stronger and tougher than every single man in this palace, save you." She answered, bandaging her hand, "the reason they let me fight..." Kita paused for a second, "...is probably the same reason you train me."

Kaiba was surprised at Kita's last answer, "You're a good kid Princess."

"Thank you High Priest." And with that, the princess left the training room.

/I'm refuse to spar with those weakling idiot soldiers/ Kita thought as neared the sparring room door, /I'm going to pray instead. /

So instead of sparring, Kita walked to the temple of Ra, gathering fruits and plants along the way.

Once inside the temple, she placed the plants and fruits on the Alter, opened up her bandage, and let the blood fall on them as an offering. She kneeled before the alter and statue of Ra.

"Mighty Ra," Kita prayed, "Please do not force me to marry Lord Malik. Although he is a fine man and born of nobility, I do not love him. I love Bakura." Kita bit her tongue to hold back the tears at the sound of Bakura's name leaving her lips, "Please, I know it's impossible but..."

"Who is Bakura?"

The princess opened her eyes, "It's disrespectful to interrupt one's prayers, Yami."

The young king repeated his question, only this time, more sternly, "Who is Bakura?"

"If you must know," Kita stood up and faced her brother, "He was the one who I stayed with when I was... gone."

"Is Bakura the white-haired man I've been hearing about?" Yami asked crossly, "The one you kissed?"

"How in all the Hells did you find out about that?"

"Honda told me." Yami replied simply.

"Honda's bones are going to the jackals!" The princess yelled. She tried to run out the exit past Yami, but he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Kita, dear sister, please now you're just acting childish." Yami reasoned, "Calm down."

Kita stopped trying to run. Tears started falling freely from her eyes, "Yami... I'm sorry." She collapsed in her little brother's embrace and buried her face in his shoulder, "I'm sorry brother. So sorry..."

Yam was oddly surprised that his normally unfriendly, emotionless elder sister was acting this way. But he deduced it as a 'phase', so he held her tighter, not knowing how amazingly comforting it was to her.

Bakura's POV:

I have to forget about her. That witch was never even here! I must get back to who I was before; the hard-core, kick-ass, take-no-shit-from-no-one, thief. That shouldn't be too hard should it?

I can lie through being hurt! Can't I? Yes. But I have to see her pretty face once in while. What man in his right mind doesn't? She is beautiful.

"I wish that f ing wench had never existed!" I yelled loudly.

I have to see her though. I love that woman. I've never gotten close to anyone because I didn't think I could trust them. But Kiana... there's just something about her I think I can trust. But she kept all these secrets from me. But I guess I kept some secrets from her too.

"This is all too confusing." I stated to myself, "I'm just going to go to the palace, find Kiana and ask her to explain everything." I sprung off my bed and exited through the hole in the rock.

This story has taken me a loooong time to write so far, so be nice in the reviews!


	19. An Unexpected Visit

**Me: **Time for chapter 19!!!!!

**Yami: **this is going to be good.

**Me:** You bet!

Bakura's POV 

I neared the palace gates and saw about 20 guards positioned at the front door alone!

"I can't get past them!" I said louder than I meant to.

"That's why I'm here."

I jumped, "Don't scare me like that Mai!"

"Well sor-ry!" Mai said sarcastically.

"Never mind." I rubbed my temples. All these annoying women in my life! "Can you distract and/or amuse the guards while I sneak in?"

"Alright," Mai said in her "sexy" voice.

I rolled my eyes. I can see what Bandit Keith likes in her.

Mai put on her "man trap act" (as she called it) while I (being the amazing sneak that I was) climbed in through one of the lower windows and prayed it was the one I was looking for.

It turned out to be the window to the kitchen area.

"No, no, no!" I quickly covered my mouth and peeked around the windowsill to see if anyone heard me. Fortunately, no one was in the kitchen to hear me.

/Shut up Bakura!/ I scolded myself as I climbed through the window, /Now to find Kiana./ I exited the kitchen and staying in the shadows, tried to find the woman I thought I knew.

I looked through every keyhole, I checked inside every closet, I even tried underneath the loose stones in the cellar! But there was no sign of Kiana.

There was only one room I hadn't checked. I was tired, I didn't even bother walking or breathing quietly, but I still stayed in the shadows.

I put my ear to the door, "...I don't know. What do you think Serenity?"

I knew that voice; it was the woman with the Dumb Blonde, Ishizu!

"Well if you want my opinion Miss," I guess that was Serenity, "I think it's too poofy."

I could only imagine _what_ they were talking about in there.

"...Can I open my eyes yet?"

I pulled away from the door; that was Kiana's voice. I opened the door enough for me to see inside while staying in the shadows. I was relieved to see that Kiana and the two other ladies were only trying on dresses; well, at least Kiana was.

"Fine you can look."

Kiana's emerald eyes opened, "Oh!" She exclaimed, "It's beautiful!" I could only assume she meant the dress.

/Well,/ I thought, /time to make myself known!/

I stood up and walked into the room, "Serenity's right, it's too poofy."

Kiana glanced over at me, looked away and did a double take, "Holy crap! How did you get Bakura?" She ran over to me and hugged me.

"Through the kitchen window." I replied wrapping my arms around her.

"Kita!" I looked behind me and Kiana looked over my shoulder. It was the Pharaoh, "Kita! How does the dress..." Oops. I guess he saw me and Kiana, "Who are you?" He barked.

"My name is Bakura." I answered, giving the Pharaoh my death glare.

He flinched, but moved closer, "So you are the one that kidnapped my sister."

"What?" I was seriously confused, "First off: I don't go around kidnapping random people. Second: If I had 'kidnapped' someone, it would only have been Kiana here. And last: if you wanted to say we 'kidnapped' Kiana, it wasn't me but a friend of mine who brought her to us." I finished.

Pharaoh Yami called out three names and his guards ran into the room, "Take this man to the dungeon." He said coolly to them.

I was about to start running but then I remembered Kiana. I couldn't leave without saying goodbye (and the black-haired guard had me in an incredibly strong arm-lock.)

"Let him..." The blond held Kiana back, "Bakura!" She cried.

"Kiana!" I reached towards her with my free hand, but the third guard already had a vice-grip on it.

Defeated I let them take me away.

Normal POV:

As Bakura was being dragged to the dungeons...

"Bakura!" Kita fell to her knees, "Bakura..."

"Kita, what's wrong?" Yami asked. He obviously didn't know what went on with his sister and Bakura.

Kita stood up, her fists were clenched and shaking with sadness and anger, "Yami," She hissed, "If you send that man anywhere you have to send me too."

"What is this madness you're speaking, Kita?" Ishizu questioned her best friend worriedly.

The Princess completely ignored Ishizu, "Yami, let me stay with him." She pleaded, "I have to!"

Yami sighed, "If that is what you truly want." He motioned for Jonouchi to take Kita down to the dungeons to be with Bakura.


	20. My Angel of the Nile

**Me**: Hi people! Sorry for the late update, but my pc got a virus and I couldn't get onto the Internet, so I apologize for that.

**Malik**: Excuses, excuses.

**Me**: completely ignoring Malik's very rude comment, I have exiting news!

**Bakura**: Please enlighten us.

**Me**: Okay! So my mom told my teacher that I was writing this and posting it on , so my teacher said that it could count for nine of my twelve summer writing projects! Yay!

**Malik**: I guess that's exciting...

**Me**: Yeah, but what sucks about it is I still have to do three more writing projects and I still have to read three books, and I go back to school September 9th!

**Bakura**: Whatever

**Me**: (sticks out tongue)

Chapter 20:

Bakura's POV:

I sat in the cold dark cell thinking about everything that just happened. A single question still nagged at me, "who is Kiana?" I rubbed my temples and tried to clear my head.

Jonouchi's POV:

I hope that blonde lady is still outside when I get done with this. I mean the princess is beautiful in a more quiet way, but I can tell, that blond woman wants to par-tay!

I led the Princess down to the dungeon, opened up the white-haired guy's cell and thrust Princess Kita in (I guess I did it harder than I meant to because she swore at me)

Now to get back outside...

Normal POV:

Bakura was sitting on the stone floor, staring off into empty space, /So... is Kiana really the Pharaoh's sister, Kita? The two really _do _bear quite the resemblance. /

Bakura was snapped out of his thought by the wooden cell door creaking open. He quickly stood up, only to be knocked down by Kita being thrust into the cell.

"Damn you too!" She yelled back at the already slammed door, "Imbecilic moron of a soldier."

Bakura grabbed Kita's shoulder, forcing her to turn around and look at him, "Kiana! What, may I ask, are you doing here?" Bakura yelled at Kita, who swatted his hand away.

"I came to be with you, you brainless monkey!" She snapped.

Bakura locked his chocolate brown eyes with Kita's emerald ones. His voice softened, "Who are you? I know you lied to me."

Kita tore her eyes away from Bakura, "Give me another chance." She whispered. Tears began to run down her tanned cheeks, "I didn't know what you and your team you do to me if you knew I was the Pharaoh's sister, Kita."

"You didn't trust me then."

Kita looked back at Bakura who wiped away her tears, "But I want you to know now," He continued, "I would never harm you on purpose."

The princess smiled and nuzzled into Bakura.

He wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "I'd never let any harm come to you Kita... I'll never let you go... My beautiful angel of the Nile."


	21. Sparks

**Me**: More exiting news!

**Yami** (sarcastically): Oh joy.

**Me**: Yeah! This time, the exiting news is... (Insert trumpet sounds here ) It's time for chapter 21! YAY!

**Everyone else in the room**: (anime style fall)

**Me**: What?

Chapter 21

Malik's POV:

"SHE WHAT?" I took off down the hallways to see if what Pharaoh Yami said was true. Did Kita really go down to the dungeons by choice? No! She's not that kind of girl! I ran down the dungeon stairs and skidded to a halt in front of What's-his-name's cell.

What I saw ticked me off to no end.

There was Kita, asleep, all snuggled up with that albino freak!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY FIANCE?" I screamed. Kita stirred.

Bakura glared at me, "Dumb Blond!" He exclaimed quietly, "You woke up Kita!"

"Malik," Kita said groggily, "What are you doing here?"

I unlocked the door and entered the stone room, "Yami told me everything, Kita." I started to approach her. But Bakura jumped up and grabbed her hand.

I felt my lips curl into a sneer. How dare he hold _my_ woman's hand! However, I kept my cool, banished the sneer and continued talking, "Did you really come down here of your own free will?" I asked.

Bakura looked at her as well, as if ha wanted the answer too.

Kita sighed, "As a matter of fact Malik," She paused, "I did." Kita moved closer to the albino and rested her beautiful head on his repulsive, thieving shoulder.

That was the final straw! A low growl escaped my lips; I threw my hands up in the air and screamed, "YOU LITTLE WITCH!!!!" I stomped over too her and struck her across the cheek. Well... at least I thought I did.

That white-haired freak Bakura grabbed my arm half-way to Kita's face, "If you lay so much as one disgusting, pampered, rich-brat's finger on her, I swear I'll fold you five ways and leave you for a cat-toy."

"I'd like to see you try!" Escaped through my clenched teeth

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-0-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1

**Me:** sorry that was so short, I'll make up for it in the next chapter


	22. Sad Smiles

**Me**: Okay everyone! It's time to kick things off with chapter 22 baby!

Chapter 22: Sad smiles

Kita's POV:

Is Malik _trying_ to make me angry? If he is, it's working! That jerk just challenged my Bakura to a fistfight!

I searched Bakura's eyes for an answer to Malik's challenge. The answer I searched for came in his next words, "Anytime, anywhere."

"How about here, and now?" Was Malik's spiteful reply.

The two men lunged for each other; and in seconds were rolling on top of one another like children.

Normally I'd enjoy having men fight over me, but this was absolutely ridiculous! I never knew how protective guys could get! I have to pull them apart before they seriously hurt one another!

I desperately grabbed Malik's soft platinum-blond hair and yanked him off of Bakura, who had a bleeding nose and a cut lip. Malik's lip was bleeding too and his right shoulder was slightly bruised.

I helped the two injured men to their feet. Neither of them said a word, only glared at each other.

I finally broke the silence, "Stop acting like unprincipled children."

Malik pulled his arm away from my grip and turned his back to me. He had his hand pressed to his bleeding lip and a muffled "Whatever." Emitted from his mouth.

I resisted the urge to laugh out loud; Malik _was_ kind of cute when he was mad. I shrugged off the thought, although I was engaged to him.

I released Bakura's hand and placed mine on Malik's injured shoulder. He winced. I muttered a healing spell and in a small flash of green light, Malik's shoulder was no longer black and blue.

I felt Bakura's glare bearing into the back of my head. I felt so guilty!

My hand left my fiancé's shoulder. I turned to Bakura, refusing to meet his beautiful cocoa eyes. Words started coming out of my mouth, although I had no control over them, "Bakura, I _do_ love you, but I've recently found out that I'm engaged to Malik." I left Malik's side and walked towards the one I could never be with, "I'm sorry."

He turned my head around and locked his eyes with mine. He smiled sadly, "Hey, its okay Princess. I know it's your duty to the Kingdom to marry the Dumb Blond over there."

I giggled and he planted a small kiss on my forehead. He then pulled something out of his pocket. I was worried it was a dagger or something like that, but it turned out to be a stone file. (of course I wondered _what_ on earth he needed a stone file for but I shrugged it off)

I backed towards Malik and started to leave. I yelled back over my shoulder, "Don't worry! I'll find away to get you out of here!"

"Don't bother!" Came the reply.

I looked back over my shoulder a saw Bakura already working at the bars on the window with the file.

I smiled ; Malik frowned, but did nothing to stop the master thief.

Bakura, I'll miss you!


	23. Nearly Violated

**Me:** OMG I FINALLY FOUND A TITLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Bakura:** Oh joy...

**Me:** Yeah! I got to turn this into a school assignment, and my teacher said that since I refer to color so much, that I should call it "Colors of One's Soul" I think it's kind of catchy.

**Bakura:** That's nice.

**Yami:** I still think we should call it "Yami: The Boy Who Changed History"

**Me (hits him over the head with a large blunt object of the reader's choice):** This story isn't about you, you ego maniac! (Gets all starry-eyed) It's about two young lovers and how they can never be together (sigh) It's so romantic!

**Yami/ Bakura: (sweatdrop)**

Chapter 23

Normal POV:

Five days later...

"How does this one fit?"

It was one day before Kita and Malik's wedding, and Kita _still_ didn't have a dress!

"The chest is to tight." Kita replied flatly.

Yami rolled his eyes. Ishizu, Serenity _and_ Yami were helping Kita pick out a dress this time. Yami was only there so the "Bakura-Incident" didn't repeat itself.

"Okay." Ishizu said adjusting the white dress, "How does the waist feel?"

"Room to spare." Kita answered more flatly than before.

"Heh. You just don't like the dress." Ymi laughed.

Kita looked away, "Maybe."

Everyone started to laugh.

Enter Lord Malik: "What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Yami laughed, wiping a tear from his eye.

Malik gave his king a questioning glace but Yami ignored it. Malik shrugged and asked Kita, "Is that the dress?"

The young woman shook her head, "No, the chest is too small and the waist is too big."

Malik seemed to brighten at this comment but quickly hid it.

"M'lady..." Serenity whispered.

"Yes Serenity?"

"Ummm... well... there _is_ one more dress..."

"Alright. Could you bring it out from me?" Kita commanded rather than asked.

Serenity nodded, bowed to the nobles and walked off rather slowly to get the said dress.

Kita watched her maid go, wondering why she was so reluctant to leave.

Kita let out a small shriek of surprise as her fiance grabbed her around the waist from behind.

"You're right. The waist is too big." Malik whispered loud enough for Yami and Ishizu to hear.

The young king giggled (Yami? Giggle? Must be the Yugi in him) Ishizu rolled her eyes and was about to tell her brother to stop acting like an idiot, when a high-pitched scream was heard throughout the room. (and that entire wing of the Palace)

Kita pulled away from Malik and started to run (as quickly as her too-big, too-small dress would let her) towards the source of the scream, motioning for everyone else to follow; they didn't have to be told twice.

Kita skidded to the hallway where she thought she heard the shriek.Yami, Ishizu, Malik, as well as Honda and Jonouchi (who had also heard the scream) skidded in behind her.

Everyone's mouth dropped at was taking place before them.

There, in the hallway, was Serenity. And there, in front of her, was Duke with puckered lips, trying to kiss her (and cope a feel while he was at it Oo)

"Come on babe! Just one little kiss?"

"No Duke! I'm on a errand for M'lady and I have to hurry!"

"Please? It won't take long! Well... maybe it will..." Duke trapped the poor maid against the wall. Serenity screamed again.

This was the last straw for Jou and Honda.

Before anyone could even blink, Jonouchi had Duke on the ground in a head-lock, yelling "What did you do to my sister?"

While Jou was wailing on Duke, Honda was comforting Serenity who was crying.

"Oh Honda!" She sobbed, "I was so scared! I thought he would..." Serenity broke into sobs again and buried her face into Honda's chest.

"It's okay Serenity, I'm here." Honda whispered, holding Serenity close and stroking her long, brown hair, "I'm here."

Yami was the first of the nobles to snap out of it, "That's enough Jonouchi."

Jonouchi stopped beating up Duke, who was bruised, bloody, and mumbling "I didn't do anything."

"Like Hell you didn't, you sleaze!" Kita yelled so suddenly, even Ishizu beside her jumped in surprise.

Kita advanced on Duke gathering energy in her still bandaged hand.

Malik and Ishizu both grabbed one of Kita's shoulders, "Calm down woman!" Malik hissed.

The angry princess turned her glare to Malik, but only said, "Serenity,"

Serenity gently pushed away from Honda at the sound of her name, "Yes M'lady?"

"You knew Duke was going to try and violate you if you were by yourself. That's why you were so reluctant to go. Am I not correct?"

"That's right."

"I see!" Yami exclaimed.

Malik desperatly changed the subject, "Maid Girl! Where is my bride-to-be's dress?"

"Oh yes! Of course Lord Malik." Serenity bowed and turned down the hall and motioned for the nobles to follow her, leaving Honda and Jou to do what they want with Duke (insert evil grin here).

**Me:** Aww poor Serenity! I really hate Duke so I kinda made him a perv in this chapter. Sorry Duke Devlin fans! Anyway, thanks for all of your reviews! And just so everyone knows: I DON'T ACCEPT FLAMES! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM IS APPRECIATED! That will be all, thank you!


	24. Heirloom

**Me:** Hi!!! Ok, I'm almost done actually writing out the story on paper so I just have to type it up and post it I'm just a liitle lazy so that might take a while. Oh! And before I forget, I just wanted you all to know that I'm still open to title suggestions. If you come up with a good one, let me know!

**Disclaimer:** I'll own YGO when Hell freezes over (I'll tell you when that happens)

Chapter 24: "Heirloom"

Serenity opened up a hidden closet in the wall.

"I've lived in this palace my entire life and I never knew that was there." Yami commented.

"Hell, I've lived here longer than you and _I_ never knew that was there!" Kita exclaimed after him.

The maid brushed away some of the cobwebs and pulled out a dirty, linen, clothing-cover, "My wife is not I repeat, not wearing that at our wedding!" Malik said shainking his finger at the cover.

Ishizu rolled her eyes, "Thats the cover you numbskull!"

"I knew that."

Serenity snickered until Kita told her to show her the dress. Serenity (still smiling) untied the cover's leather straps and ever so gently, pulled out the dress.

It (the dress) was made of soft, white, linen with a crimson colored trim around the v-necked collar. A beautiful, multi-colored gem that connecting the v-necks two points, sparkled brilliantly in the mid-day sun that filtered through the window.

The maid handed the dress to a wide-eyed Ishizu and dissapeared deeper into the closet. She came out with a dusty mahogany box and motioned for Kita to open it. Inside the box was a tiara or silver that shined in the midday sun. But it seems, that what was most enchanting about the tiara, was the three gems embedded in the center of it. Two of the gems were the same as the multicolored one on the dress; the one in the direct center, an emerald matching the shade of Kita's eyes, glowed a soft green light, that shined even brighter when she held it up to the light.

"They were your mother's." Serenity said suddenly.

"Heh." Yami laughed, "Only Father would take that much care of a dress."

"Correction: Only Father would take that much care of Mother's dress." Kita corrected placing the crown gently back in the mahogany box, "Thank you for showing me this Serenity. Heh. I'm glad I didn't but that dress Malik wanted..."

_Flashback_

_"Hey Babe! Buy this one!" _

_"Malik! That's dirty you perv!"_

_Malik held the skimpy dress higher,"please?"_

_"Kita! Try this one on instead!" Ishizu called out._

_"Gladly!"_

_End Flashack_

"Oh yeah..." Malik said thoughtfully, "...I remember that!"

"I'm sure you do."

"Would you like to try your mother's dress on M'lady?" Serenity asked Kita.

"I'd love to!" Kita led Ishizu (carrying the dress) and Serenity (carrying the tiara) to her room.

After they were out of earshot, Malik spoke, "You have a most beautiful sister, Pharaoh."

"I know." Yami responded, "Listen Malik, if you force my sister to do anything, and I mean ANYTHING she doesn't want to, I will have you mamed, then decapitated without a moment's hesitaion! Do you hear me?"

Malik growled, "Don't tell me what to do, Pharaoh!" He drew the Millennium Rod's concealed blade, "I am marrying your sister because I have fancied her for quite some time. Don't threaten me, I respect Kita!" He sheathed the blade and stomped off towards Kita's room, leaving a very distrusting Yami.


	25. A Little too Much Sugar cane, eh Malik?

**Me:** Hehe. I'm updating a little less often now because school has started, and my mom is starting to suspend me from the PC. Oh yeah, I'm sorry that some of the characters semm a bit OOC. I'm just making them that way 'cause I'm bored.

**Disclaimer:** No, Hell hasn't frozen over yet.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

"It's perfect!" Kita exclaimed as she swished around in her mother's dress.

"Can we see yet?" Malik and Yami asked from the other side of the door. (Malik's voice seemed kinda' hyper...)

"Okay, hold on just a few more seconds." Ishizu replied opening the wooden box and letting Serenity gently place the tiara on a plush pillow that matched the lavendar shade of Malik's eyes.

"Alright Lords, you may enter now!" Serenity called.

Malik and Yami tripped over one another to see Kita. (Yami, because he wanted to see what his mother would have looked like, and Malik, bacause he wanted to see how revealing the dress was.) Both young men gasped at the sight of the bride-to-be.

"What do you think?" Kita asked playfully. Her eyes matched perfectly with the multicolored stone, no matter how the light hit it. Her black hair seemed like dark water dripping down her back and shoulders.

Yami smiled and offered the pillow with the tiara to Malik. The dazed Malik stood speechless for a second the gently placed the tiara in Kita's hair. She smiled and hugged her fiance

"Aren't you happy you're marrying me instead of that stupid albino?" He whispered softly in her ear. Kita quickly released Malik, she looked as if she wanted to kick him the balls and scream "How dare you make fun of Bakura?". Yami noticed Kita's glare and quickly pulled her over to a corner of the room where Malik couldn't hear her them.

"What's Yami doing?" Malik asked Ishizu cluelessly.

Ishizu smaked her younger brother upside the head, "You shouldn't have brought up Bakura you brain-less monkey! All that sugar-cane clouds your head."

Yami and Kita's conversation:

"Kita, I'm not going to let you go back over there until you agree that you're not going to get emotional over Bakura, and you're not going to pound Malik's face in okay?" Yami reasoned.

"I'll try, but that jerk should never have even brought Bakura up!" Kita snarled.

"I know! I know!" Yami said sympathetically, "But you know how thinck Malik can be when he has too much sugar-cane!"

"Okay Yami, I've calmed down, but I'm still pissed at Malik though." Kita replied, venom still tainting her voice.

She and Yami walked back to Serenity, Ishizu and Malik (Malik, who had been slapped a few more times by Ishizu, and now had a... slight headache) "Alright, everything's fine now." Yami said smiling.

"Ow, Speak for yourself." Malik complained, rubbing his head where his sister had smacked him.

Yami, Ishizu and the other two ladies supressed a giggle.

"Malik still needs to find a decent robe for the occasion." Ishizu pointed out inbetween giggles.

"Gack! Icompletelyforgot!YamiGoodbuddyandLordPharaohcanIborrowsomething of yours?It'sonedaybeforetheweddingand..."

Malik carried on and on, until Yami stopped him, "Alright! Alright! Good gods, calm down! Yes, you can borrow something of mine, just don't get it dirty."

"Yay!" Malik hugged Yami, "ThankyouPharaoh!Maythegodsbeforeverwithyou!"

"Umm... Malik? Did you by any chance have a stalk nad a half of sugar cane today?" Kita questioned jokingly.

"Iactuallyhadtwofullgrownstalks,why?" Malik replied seriously.

Kita slapped her forehead and whispered so that only Ishizu and Serenity could hear, "I say, we put some sleeping drugs in his next stalk of sugar-cane. It'll help all of us a great deal."

The three ladies burst out in laughter. Little did they know, it was to be one of the last times Kita would ever laugh with her friends.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.0

Malik translation 1: "Gack! I completely forgot! Yami! Good buddy and Lord Pharaoh, can I borrow something of yours? It's one day before the wedding and..."

Malik translation 2: "Thank you Pharaoh! May the gods be forever with you!"

Malik translation 3: "I actually had two full grown stalks, why?"


	26. Treason!

**SL2:** Hi! Well I think I'll be updating more often now, because my mom isn't mad at me for yelling at my little step-sister anymore, and that's what got me suspended from the computer in the first place! What else was I going to say? Oh Yeah! I don't own YGO, so don't sue!

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

At the thieves hide-out:

"So... You're not totally pissed off at Kian.. I mean Kita?" Mai asked Bakura.

"Me? Pissed off? Nah! Kita did what she had to." The escape-artist/ tomb-robber replied, leaning back in his chair.

"Are you going to go to her wedding?" Espa questioned.

"Maybe, I don't know. I'll go if they have free beer, free food and alot of rich-assed morons to steal from, then yeah, why not?"

"Aren't you going to try and stop it?" Keith yelled, astonished at Bakura's calmness.

"Heh. But of coure." Bakura answered, "I just need some time to formulate a plan." He took another swig of his beer.

"Well, you better get crackin' then, because the wedding is at sundown tonight." Mokuba warned.

Bakura accidentally spat his beer out in surprise into the very angry faces of Weevil and Rex. He grabbed Mokuba by his shirt, "Why the Hell didn't you tell me earlier?!?"

Mokuba shrugged, "You never asked."

"Bakura! Where are you going?" Mako called after him.

"To my room!" He called over his shoulder, "I need a plan to crash a wedding!"

The rest of the group followed him. They wanted to help too!

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

At the palace, a mere four hours before the wedding:

"High Priest? High Priest?" Kita called, "Damn! He said we could have another training session before the wedding! He didn't have to ditch me!" Kita wandered around a few more hallways, and stopped when she heard voices coming from behind a closed door. She recognized the voice as High Priest Kaiba's! Naturally, curiosity overwhelmed Kita, so she opened the door just enough to see what was going on.

"You idiot dogs!" Kaiba yelled, "You call that a plan? Well I call it garbage!"

/Plan? A plan for what?/ Kita wondered, opening the door slighly wider. She saw six other robed people standing in a semi-circle in front of Kaiba.

"Please my Leige!" One of the robed fugures pleaded, "W-we'll try harder!"

"You're lucky I'm in a good mood Pegasus! Because normally, if something wasn't going the way I want it to, You would have a one-way ticket to the Shadow Realm!" Kaiba threatened."

/Kaiba seems different, like he's been lieing to me!/ Kita thought worriedly

"My I interject my Leige?"

Another robed figure removed his hood; it was Duke! /That sleaze!/ Kita thought, /I thought Honda and Jonouchi beat him to a pulp!/

"Speak Duke."

Kita shook herself out of her unnecessary thoughts. She wanted to hear what that jerk, Duke, had to say.

"My Lord," Duke said bowing, "I wish to offer a suggestion. Perhaps we should kill someone close to the Pharaoh, like say...Oh, I don't know... His wife?"

Kita smiled, /That pervert actually has a good idea!/

"Or maybe...His sister?"

The princess gasped, but quickly smothered it with her arm. They wanted to kill her!

Kaiba looked towards the door. For a moment, Kita thought he had heard her, but he was really only staring at Duke who was standing close to where Kita crouched by the door, "So, what you're saying is if we kill one of the people that whelp-of-a-pharaoh holds dear, we can get to him when his guard is down."

"Precisely, Leige." Duke confirmed.

"Excellent. Then when there is no one else to take the tthrone, I, High Priest Seth Kaiba, will be ruler of all Egypt!"

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**SL2:** Uh oh, Spaggeti-Os! Kaiba is staging a ku (rebellion)! What is Bakura's plan to crash the wedding? I'll have the next chapter up at least by tomorrow! And don't forget to review, Review, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	27. Preparation

**SL2:** Yo! Welcome to the not-so-long awaited chapter 27! The world was out to get this chapter. I wrote it out twice in my notebook! (once because my dog ate it and the other time because I lost it at school. Oops!) But I've finnaly finished it and there will be more chapters to come!

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Kita pulled away from the door and ran down the long marble halls, /I have to find Yami!/ She thought, /His life and mine are in danger! How could my teacher... my mentor... how could he do this? He would kill me for Egypt! Isn't a human life worth so much more than mere power?/ Tears started streaming down her tan cheeks, but they were not tears of sadness, but of sheer anger at Kiaba for lieing to her, anger at herself for not knowing.

Kita stopped running to wipe her eyes. She punched the wall, "Kaiba," she said to herself, "How could you?" She lightly banged her head against the wall, "How could you?!?" She cried.

"Kita, what's wrong?"

The young woman jumped, "Yami! Thank Ra! I desperatly need to talk to you! It's about..."

"I have something to tell you first." Yami said gravely, "Kita, rumor has it that there's a rebellion in the works. I want you to be extra careful tonight."

"But Yami!" Kita pleaded, "This is_ about_ the rebellion!"

"Kita..."

"Shut up and let me talk!" The princess snapped, "Now listen, I overheard Duke and High Priest Kaiba talking, and they said that they would kill either me or Anzu, so they could assasinate you while you were vulnerable. And then Kaiba would take over and..."

"Enough Kita!" Yami stopped his sister, "Thank you for telling me this. I will investigate it directly after tonights festivities."

"Alright Yami." Kita said softly. /But by then it may be to late./

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

At the thieves hide-out:

"Mai! Did you count the guards?"

"Yes, but I assume the Pharaoh is going to put up more."

Bakura whipped his heaad to his other side (hitting Bandit Keith with his hair in the process) "Weevil! Where is the wedding going to be?"

"Outside the palace in the north-west courtyard at sundown." The teal-haired boy replied.

"Excellent." Bakura placed the black cape Kita left there over his bare, tanned shoulders (author faints) "We have a mere three hours until we re-capture Kita. When we do, she will be known to all as Kiana so do not, I repeat, DO NOT call her 'Princess' or by her real name! She will be known as Kiana the Thief, and our friend, nothing more, understood?"

"Understood." The theives echoed back. This was going to be the most exciting robbery of all their lives. Especially Mako...

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

At the palace, 30 minutes before the big event:

Yami tryed to help Malik with his robe (of course tryed is the key word here, because Yami was royalty his whole life and always had servants dress and undress him: Malik was equally hopeless because he was royalty as well)

Malik's robe (Yami's really) was dark blue, almost black, with intricate silver patters woven onto the front and hems. It was open so you could see his well tanned chest (author faints again). Malik wore his silver ceremonial head-band around his forehead with his bangs covering bits of it so the silver just kind of peeked out from beneath his hair.

Kita knocked on the door to Yami's room, "Are you two done in there?"

"Um... maybe?" Yami repled sticking his head out the door.

Ishizu (who had been standing behind Kita) sighed, "Do you two want help?"

"Yeah, you seem kinda' hopeless." Kita added.

"Yes!" Malik didn't miss a beat, "Ishizu... HELP!!!"

"Malik's right, we are having a tiny bit of trouble." Yami admitted

Kita rolled her eyes, "Okay, fine. Ishizu, help out your brother while I help out mine."

Ishizu nodded and strode over to Malik, who was trying to keep the robe from falling down to his knees.

Yami grabbed his clothing off his bed and slipped the white dress-like thing over his head. Kita kneeled down and snapped a gold belt around his waist.

Yami tried to make conversation with his sister, "Is Anzu being helped?" He asked.

"Serenity." Kita replied,sliding her brother's dangly earings into his pierced ears.

"Oh."

Kita snapped Yami's shoulder bands into place and said suddenly, "Geeze Yami, you should stop wearing so many buckles. It's really more trouble than it's worth trying to get them on."

Yami laughed, "I guess you'll just have to deal, won't you?"

Kita rolled her eyes and slid Yami's wrist cuffs over his hands, "Knowwhat Yami?"

Yami shook his head and watched Kita stand up and walk over to get his crown. She picked up the crown and walked back over to Yami. She tried to place it on his head, but his bangs kept getting in the way, "You really should change your hair style too." She continued, recieving giggles from Malik and Ishizu.

The young pharaoh crossed his arms and pretended to pout.

"Just kidding." Kita laughed, sliding the gold crown easily over Yami's star-shaped hiar, "I like you just the way you are." She ruffled her brother's hair and fastened the cord holding the Millennium Puzzle around his neck.

"Well you should like me the way I am because I'm not changing." Yami replied smugly.

Kita smiled; Yami could always make her laugh. She would die for her little brother's safety, "Hey Yami? Can I show you something?" Kita asked. She didn't wait for an answer and removed the Millennium Ring from it's hiding place under her dress.

"Kita," Yami said solemnly, "When did you steal this?"

Kita hung her head and put the illennium Item back under the dress, making sure her hair was hiding the cord, "Yami, I'm surprised you didn't find out sooner. I stole this when I was ten."

Yami narrowed his eyes, "Perhaps you belong with that theif." He spat.

Kita's head snapped up. She gave Yami a glare that Ra himself would have trembled at. Kita dug her nails into the palms of her hands, "Don't you lecture me about 'belonging' Yami. I can forgive your naivety, but you don't know the half of it, so don't pretnd like you do!"

"Kita, I'm sorry I didn't mean it." Yami said softly, "Please forgive me?"

Kita's cold, green eyes clouded over with so many new feelings. The one that stood out the most, was lust. Lust for Bakura.

"Yami... I'm sorry too." She said quietly. She couldn't tell if Yami could hear her or not, but she kept talking anyway, "I just... saw red for a moment."

Apparently Yami had heard her, "It's okay Kta." He smiled and wrapped Kita in a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry Yami." Kita whispered again."

"I know." He whispered back.

They released eachother, "Now," Kita said, back to her normal, calm, self, "Do you still need help Malik?"

"Ra yes!" Malik said loudly, "Yami's fat! This robe is too big, and I'm older than him!"

Before Yami could protest being over-weight, Kita kneeled in front and snapped a gold around Malik's waist. (She could have sworn he was trying look down her dress)

"What are you going to do with the Millennium Rod?" Ishizu asked Malik.

"I completely forgot!" Malik exclaimed, slapping his forehead.

Wordlessly, Kita pulled a slightly larger belt out of Yami's closet and unbuckled the smaller one. On went the bigger belt and tucked between the belt and Malik went the Millennium Rod.

"Ooh! Good idea Kita!" Malik exclaimed. (he's been doing waaaay to much exclaiming lately)

"No problem Mail." Kita replied, "Now come on!" We have a wedding to get to!"

"Yeah!" Came the reply from the other three people in the room.

/I just hope I'm ready!/ Kita thought worriedly.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**SL2**: Whew! That took me a while (mainly because I can't type) but just so you know, the next chapter will be a (insert trumpet here) SONG FIC! I'll have it up by tomorrow or the next day. Ta!


	28. I Wonder

**SL2:** Hullo Readers! As read in the bottom of the previous chapter (or if you're too much of an a-hole to read my annoying notes) this chapter is a SONGFIC! YAY! Ok, I'm done exclaiming. Why? BECAUSE I DON'T OWN BAKURA (or his sexy body). I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH EITHER!

_song lyrics are in italics_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

/Hurry! Start the damn wedding already!/ Bakura thought. Using the black cloak Kita left at his hide-out, he disguised himself as a wedding guest.

He began to wonder if he really wanted to go through with this "rescue mission"

_And I wonder if you ever _

_think about me anymore_

_and I wonder if you ever_

_think about me when you're bored_

_And I wonder if you ever _

_think about me when you're_

_hangin' in New York_

Did he really feel that strongly about a woman? Could he even feel that stongly about anything?

_And I wonder if you still_

_think Bono writes his songs for you_

_And I wonder if the reasons_

_Why you left me were untrue_

_And I wonder if you give him more_

_Excuses than the ones I got from_

_You._

He pondered this as he gazed at the Sun. About 2 minutes until the wedding started, then about 10 minutets into the wedding was when he would make his move.

_Because_

_Girl you mean so much to me_

_I wish that we could start it over_

_Start it over_

_I don't need you sympathy or_

_Apologies_

_Still, I'm staring in my coffee cup_

_At 6 A.M and I will not give_

_Up._

Trumpets sounded, announcing the arrival of the bride. All heads turned to the direction of Kita. Kita's eyes darted nervously between Malik, Yami, and the people lined up on either side of the aisle. Her eyes fell on Bakura.

Kita's POV:

That's Bakura alright, I'd recognize his cocoa eyes anywhere! I wonder what he's doing here?"

Bakura's POV:

I guess she noticed me. Oops. I was about to glare at her, but decided against it. I want to be on her good side when I re-capture her.

_And I wonder if you're_

_Happy or just glad to see me_

_Scarred_

_Did he buy your heart with Visa,_

_Or his platinum Master Card?_

_I am bending over backwards to_

_Get close to you, but still I feel so_

_Far._

Five minutes until I make my move. Ra, Kita... er 'Kiana' looks beautiful in the dress.

_Because_

_Girl you mean so much to me_

_I wish that we could start it over_

_Start it over_

_I don't need your sympathy or_

_Apologies_

_Still I'm staring in my coffee cup _

_At 6 A.M and I connot give_

_Up._

Two minutes...

_Girl you mean so much to me_

_I wish that we could start it over_

_I don't need your sympathy or _

_Apologies_

_No more..._

Here goes...

The high priest spoke, "Does anyone here have any reason these two young lovers should not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace!"

_Girl you mean so much to me_

_I wish that we could start it over_

_Start it over_

"I do!" I walked down the aisle and removed the hooded cloak, "Kita, I love you!"

_I don't need your sympathy_

_I just want you here with me!_

"Please... I'm begging you! I love you!"

_Still I'm staring in my _

_Coffee cup at 6 A.M and_

_I can not give up!_

"Bakura..." She whispered.

She stook a step towards me.

The unbelievable happened.

An arrow pierced her side.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

**SL:** Just to make you people pissed at me, I'm not going to update until after the weekend! Just kidding! The real reason that I can't update as soon as I'd like to, is because I've got a karate tournament and I'm being forced to practice my forms over and over and over and over ect. But as soon as the tournament is over, I swear I'll post two more chapters!


	29. Deception

**SL:** Yay! I just got Word back installed on my PC, so that means less spelling and grammar errors! I might make some mistakes anyway because I just got back from a karate tournament. I got first place in sparring! I would have gotten second place in forms but I knew the judge, and he doesn't like me. He's mean, but on to the next chapter. FYI: This chapter contains character death so don't be pissed at me if it's your favorite character.

**Disclaimer:** Breaking News Bulletin: Hell has frozen over, and this author now owns YGO! Oh wait... that's not true.

Bakura's POV:

"Kita!" Me, Blondie and the Pharaoh knelt by Kita.

I looked towards the tower from which the arrow had come. Atop the tower were two figures that, even in the dim light of the sunset, I could see and identify. It was the guard we saw in the river and _Him. _I left Kita's side and sprinted towards the tower.

Kita's POV:

Gods, that was really painful. I could barely turn my head and glare at Kaiba, without searing pain attacking every muscle in my physical body. I struggled to keep my eyes open to glare angrily at Kaiba. He looked over-all pleased and was trying hard not to show it. Bakura had left my side. Perhaps... perhaps he really _didn't_ care about me. Maybe he was only trying to make Mako jealous. But Bakura didn't... doesn't seem like that sort of guy!

"Ack!" I was awakened from my train of thought by another sharp pain in my side; but it was merely Ishizu easing the arrow. No, not 'easing'... YANKING!

Despite my bloody hip and the sharp pain that ran through my veins, I still had enough energy to yell at Kaiba.

"Kaiba! You dirty liar!" I yelled. He pretended not to know what I was talking about.

"What did I lie about Princess?" My ex-mentor asked with false, practiced innocence.

"You know perfectly well, you power-hungry bastard!" I yelled again, trying to push myself up with my elbows, "You tried to kill me so you could murder Yami and take the throne when everyone's guard was down!"

"You need to get your facts straight, Kita." He hissed, all fake innocence gone from his voice. "How could I be the one that shot the poison arrow at you, if I've been sitting here the entire time?"

"You knew Duke was angry at me so you..."

"What do you mean 'poison' arrows?" Malik snapped before I could finish.

Kaiba's POV:

Damn mouth. I can't believe I let that slip! I've got to think of a cover up! "I... um... I only assumed it was poisoned because um... Kita could withstand 20 normal arrows without being seriously harmed! I-isn't that right Kita?"

My ex-pupil glared daggers at me; she didn't buy my bluff for a second. Apparently, neither did the two men by her side. Wait...only _two_ men? Where's that other one, the albino?

I heard a shout from the top of the guard tower. I turned my attention towards it. I gaped at the top of the tower just in time to see Duke get thrown off the top and land on the ground with a sickening 'thud'. (Sorry Duke fans)

Bakura's POV:

I reached the top of the tower I knew the arrow was shot from. _He_ was standing there slinging a quiver of arrows over his shoulder, while the guard we saw at the river was standing behind him.

I grabbed a sword that was lying on the ground and silently sneaked up behind the guard and kicked him over the edge. Hey, it wasn't the first time I killed someone!

I listened to him scream as he fell; I had forgotten how good it sounded to hear people scream in the agonizing fear of death. That's right. I was a murderer only a few months before I met Kita. I suppose the only reason I quit was because I knew something wonderful was going to happen.

Ha! A lot of good that did me.

Mako's POV:

I heard a noise behind me and glanced at _him_.

"Bakura." I sneered

"Mako." He growled back, "What is your problem?"

"If I can't have Kiana, no one can!" (He doesn't know that Kita has been called by her real name for the past 10 chapters...)

Bakura lunged at me, the same glare from his murdering days fixed in his eyes. I barely dodged his attack without falling off the edge. I snatched a sword from a bin by the edge and jabbed, scraping Bakura's shoulder.

I took this as a victory, but my opponent only smiled his infamous smirk and said, "If you are so pleased by a scratch..." He paused to lick the blood off his shoulder, "You're going to _love_ the real blood."


	30. Drama at the Tower Top

**SL:** I'm tired. I writing this chapter at like 1:15 A.M. So it's no wonder! But I've still got some energy and my keyboard is sitting right here, so I might as well type! And even though I'm so out of whack, I can still remember that I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Kita's POV:

I followed the High Priest's traitorous stare to the top of the western guard tower. Atop it, were Bakura and... Mako?

"They're fighting!" I blurted.

"Tch. No shit." Malik said in amazement.

Yami helped me to my feet. Clutching my side, I took a step towards Kaiba and punched him square in the nose! He came back to reality to turn to me and slap me in the face. After what seemed like hours, but was only a few seconds he sighed and massaged his temples.

"I'm sorry. I..."

"YOU'RE 'SORRY?" I screeched, "YOU TRY TO GET ME KILLED AND ALL YOU CAN 'SORRY'?!?"

He sighed again, "I told Duke not to aim for you, but that other man took the poisoned tipped arrows." Kaiba pulled me in close by waist and watched as my blood ran down his hand, "I told Mako after he stole the arrows, not to aim for you, but apparently he had too much of a grudge against you and that Bakura character."

I gulped, "But why didn't you want him to shoot me?" I had the worst feeling about the answer.

Kaiba pulled me in closer, "Because my dear, when I become pharaoh you will be my queen!"

He went in for a kiss. I braced myself but Malik helped me out by changing the subject once again, "What does this poison do, and in how long does it take effect?"

Kaiba released me and said something I didn't pay the least amount of my attention to. I was far too busy watching Bakura and Mako fighting over me.

Normal POV:

Back atop the tower, Mako had Bakura pinned to the ground with the blade of his sword against his neck.

"How's this for 'real blood' Murderer?" Mako laughed, forcing the side of the blade farther into Bakura's neck.

"Right here!" Bakura exclaimed, kicking Mako off him.

Kita limped up the tower stairs, /Bakura,/ She thought, /Don't let him kill you. The poison from the arrows is slowly killing me off. I want you to stay alive, even if I'm not./ She reached the top of the tower and saw Bakura kick Mako off him.

Despite the poison's effect on her, Kita cried out her loved one's name, "Bakura!"

Bakura whirled around to face Kita, "Oh gods!" He exclaimed in a voice filled with a painful happiness, "Kita! I can't believe it!" The thief abandoned his battle with Mako and rushed to the panting girl. He wrapped her in a tight embrace and adorned her face and neck with kisses.

"Bakura... can't... breath!" She panted.

"Gods Kita, I love you!" Bakura whispered hugging her even closer (If such a thing were possible) "Even in Death, you'll always be my angel... My beautiful Angel of the Nile."

"Touching." Mako said coldly.

Bakura turned and stood protectively in front of Kita, "Mako, I swear I'll kill you! I'll..."

"Argh!" Kita screamed and collapsed. Bakura knelt beside her.

"Kita! Kita!" Bakura exclaimed, "Mako! What the Hell did you do to her?"

"Didn't I tell you? Those arrows were poisoned!" The 'insane' man answered.

Bakura shifted his attention back to his woman, "Hold on Kita! Do you hear me? Do you understand? If you die..." He couldn't finish, for Mako swung his sword down towards Bakura's head. He blocked and he and Mako clashed into a death-match.


	31. Rain

Well my dear readers, I've fallen into a slight depression. Therefore, the later chapters will be slightly darker than the previous ones, so I apologize for that ahead of time. Now to make my depression worse, I don't own YGO.

Ishizu, Malik and Yami ran up the tower stairs, "How _pant_ can Kita _pant, pant_ run up these stairs _pant_ with poison infecting her _pant_ and I _pant, pant_ can't even _pant_ do it?" Yami wondered aloud as he followed as closely as he could to Ishizu.

"Never mind that Pharaoh!" Ishizu exclaimed, "That poison is killing her as we speak! We have to get to her!"

/It may be slightly late./ Malik thought worriedly.

Bakura's POV:

I was pissed. No, not just pissed. I was mad, fucking, pissed off. (Author: Nice language)

"Mako, I'm going to kill you if it's the last thing I do!" I swung the sharp, metal blade at Mako, nicking him just below his right eye.

He smirked, "Is that the best you can do?"

"Not even close, you sick, murdering, freak!" I growled back.

Mako lunged for me again, "Heh. I wouldn't be talking if I were you!"

I narrowed my eyes and sidestepped his attack, "I never asked for your input on my past!"

He swung downwards and I blocked, "I'm giving my opinion anyway." He said smugly.

For the rest of the battle neither of us let up a bit. The clang of our blades and the occasional grunt or insult, were the only sounds. I felt Kita's eyes intent on me the entire time. Ra, please don't let her die. Mako lunged again, catching me slightly off-guard.

"Shit!" I dodged again, but he still managed to impale my left hand, "D-damn y-y-you." I stuttered.

"Kiana will die in a matter of minutes," Mako said smugly, "I suggest you say your goodbyes momentarily."

I glared at him harder and was about to say something about not telling me what to do, but was interrupted by a loud, "Kita!" I turned around, to see the Pharaoh and the Dumb Blond propping Kita up, Ishizu desperately feeling her neck and wrist, checking for a pulse.

"Get her out of here and find an antidote!" I yelled at them.

Mako laughed behind me, "You fools! There's no 'antidote'!"

"What the Hell do you mean 'there's so antidote'? Every poison known to man has an anti dote!" Malik yelled angrily.

I can understand how much Blondie wanted an antidote, but judging by Kita's symptoms, and from what I know about poisons, I'm pretty sure about which poison Mako used, and in a scenario like this... he was right. There was no antidote.

Kita's POV:

What's wrong with me? I feel like my heart is literally going to snap in two! Is this what that poison is supposed to do? Someone grabbed me under the arms. I recognized my little brother's grip immediately, "Y-Y-Yami?" I sputtered weakly.

"It's going to be alright, Kita." Yami whispered, "We'll find an antidote, no matter what that creep says! We have to..." I felt something wet on the top of my head. I though my little brother was crying, but then I felt another drop on my arm then two more on my leg. I strained to turn my head to the sky. Sure enough the clouds started to darken to a color like granite.

And then a rare event in Egypt occurred...

It started to rain.


	32. What If's?

**SL: **Pardon my language, but... HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!! 50 REVIEWS??? WOW! THANK YOU SO MUCH, TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! You all gave me a big, huge confidence boost, to finish the story. This is one of the last ones, so keep reviewing and I'll update as soon as I can! Oh, I forgot to say I don't own the song in chapter 28, so I don't own that or Yu-Gi-Oh.

Bakura's POV:

I can't let the rain distract me. I've almost pushed Mako to the edge; I can't stop now!

I heard something like a sword being unsheathed to my left. I turned my head quickly to look, but before I had a chance to see, Mako jabbed at my face. I parried just a little late and I was cut just below my right eye. I fell back, clutching my face in pain. Despite the searing pain, I opened my eye. At first my vision was blurry (the rain didn't help much) but I could make out a blonde figure fending off Mako's attacks with a dagger.

Now, the figure had to be one of two people; it was either the guard we saw in the desert... but he wouldn't be using knives because he had a sword. So then it must be...

No way.

It can't be.

That dumb blonde? He can fight? Why didn't that bastard help me earlier? Oh well, at least we share a common enemy. I wiped the blood away from my eye. Mako will pay for what he's done to Kita. He will pay with his life.

Malik's POV:

I unsheathed the Millennium Rod's dagger. Kita is the main priority. I may be able to force an antidote out of this madman as well. I really didn't pay attention to what the traitor, Kaiba said about this poison, but I do know this: Kita will live! There will be Heaven and Hell to pay is she doesn't!

I swiped at the Mako (?) with my dagger; he evaded easily, and elbowed me in the gut. I staggered backwards, and stopped just to the right of the albino. He either didn't notice, or didn't bother to pay me any attention. He only lunged at Mako, and judging by this new ferocity, he was as angry as I was.

Normal POV:

Bakura did notice Malik. He just didn't care. He blamed Malik for Kita's almost inevitable death. If only Malik and Ishizu had never found them.

If Malik and Ishizu had never found Kita... Bakura would still have to face Mako eventually. If one were to consider the "what ifs?" one would probably assume that Bakura and Kita would be living and robbing tombs together, and be oh, so blissfully happy; but if one were to consider the "more skeptical what ifs?" One would know that not everything has a fairy-tale ending.

Mako would still be jealous,

Bakura would still be fighting for Kita,

But Yami wouldn't know that Kita took the Millennium Ring.

**SL:** I'm sorry if that whole "what if" thing was kinda' confuzzling. It confuzzled me too, so I apologize for that. Sorry for the short chapter. I'll try as hard as I can to make them longer!


	33. Love's Traitor

**SL:** I'm most likely going to be updating more often now, considering my teachers have been giving me less homework for some reason or another. But I'm still in my depression and I still don't own YGO. Oh, and this chapter contains character death. Just thought I'd warn you!

Normal POV:

Ishizu knelt beside Kita, tears running down her face and then blending with the falling rain, /Kita, don't die!/ She thought, /You and Yami were the only real friends I've ever had! And I can't help but feel partly responsible for this. Don't die!/

This drama however, was short-lived, for Anzu came pounding up the tower stairs. "What on Earth is going on here?" She asked dumbly.

Kita rolled her eyes, "We're having a tea-party... I'm laying here dieing you stupid fool!"

"Anzu get out of here!" Yami warned, "You could get hurt!"

"Hurting people isn't nice." Anzu said stupidly, "It's not very friendly either."

"Who... is ...this...clown?" Bakura asked between blocks.

"The Queen!" Malik answered, trying with all his might to not to laugh.

"A little ditzy for a queen!" Mako laughed.

"Well, that's two things we agree on." Bakura said as he swiped downwards on Mako with his sword again.

"What's the first thing then?" Mako questioned, jumping back, despite the limited space.

"I'm glad you asked." Bakura leaped at Mako without warning; their faces just inches apart. The brown-eyed thief answered, "We both love Kita to the point were we would either kill or die for her!"

Mako backed towards the edge and lost his balance. Now he was hanging off the tower's edge with one hand; a look of fear and surprise dominated his facial expressions, "Bakura, you wouldn't kill your most trusted thief and friend, would you?" Mako pleaded desperately.

"That isn't going to work!" Bakura snapped, "I've sworn off killing, but I _have_ to make this exception!" He stepped on the hand Mako was holding on to the tower with.

Mako could hear his hand bones crunching and breaking under Bakura's foot. He screamed and let go, falling to his death.

Bakura hung his head and so that his wet, white hair covered his eyes. He limped to where Kita lay bleeding, "Kita," He collapsed by her side, "before you die, could you sing me one last song?"

Malik growled and kicked Bakura in the side, "Don't you dare talk like she's going to die! Kita is going to live! Doe you hear me? LIVE!!!"

"You know not of the Hell this poison creates." Bakura whispered breathing heavily, "This is the same poison the Pharaoh's father used ten years ago to destroy my village of Kuru Eruna! To make those Ra-damned Millennium Items!

Yami gasped, "_You_ were in the slaughter at Kuru Eruna? And you _escaped_? How?"

"YOU needed 200 hundred sacrifices; there were 202 people in my village. The two that got away were me..." Bakura sighed heavily, "and Mako."

"Yami! Your daddy killed all those people? That wasn't very friendly of him!" Anzu said frowning.

"For once your right Anzu." Kita whispered, obviously in pain, "Bakura, I'd love to sing to you one last time."

"Kita, don't waste your rime singing for _him_." Malik spat cruelly.

The young woman glared daggers at Malik, "I love him Malik. Nothing you say or do can ever change that!"

"Heh. 'you love me'." A mixture of amusement, anger and sadness sounded in Bakura's voice, "And that love is exactly what's killing you!"

"What do you mean?" Yami asked.

"This poison has no real name, but it was nick-named 'love's traitor' because it literally breaks the victims heart in half; the more love you hold in your heart, the more painful your death."

**SL:** Oooohhh, Mako's dead and Kita's almost there, next chapter is a song-fic, so be prepared!


	34. Her last song

**SL:** Everyone whip out their tissues, because this is... THE LAST CHAPTER! Keep your eyes peeled for the sequel.

**Disclaimer**: Even at the last chapter, I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O. O.

"H-here, here I am again. And I'm staring at theses same four walls, alone again."

Everyone's head turned to Kita, who, despite her weakness, had started to sing!

"And now, all the colors blend. I'm growing numb and I've become this empty page."

Bakura lowered his head, so that his hair covered his eyes once more.

"Hold on, it's tragic, s-stumbling through all this static!"

Ishizu started sobbing into her hands.

"I just want to talk to you. My broken heart just has no use. I-I guess promises are better left unsaid."

Yami bit his lower lip to keep from crying. He remembered this song all too well.

"And every time you try to tell me, say the words that I'm the only, when I'm the one who's crawling on the ground." Kita's face contorted in pain, "When you say love makes the world go 'round."

Yes, Yami remembered this song. It was the same song his mother sang while she was laying on her deathbed.

"My love," Kita lifted her arm and stroked Bakura's hair, "Look at what you've done to me." She gently turned his head towards her, "For someone who has felt so strong, it's amazing I'm completely gone!"

Bakura brushed a few strands of soaked black hair out of her eyes and kissed her softly on the lips. Kita continued her song, "Hold on, it's tragic, stumbling through all this static!"

Anzu stared stupidly at the scene playing before her, with no idea what was going on, while Malik on the other crouched beside his sister, his pissed off expression fading with each passing second.

"I just want to talk to you. My broken heart just has no use. I guess promises are better left unsaid." Kita locked her arms around Bakura's neck, "And every time you try to tell me, s-say the words that I'm the only, when I'm the one that's crawling on the ground," She pulled Bakura down close, "When you say love makes the world go 'round!"

Bakura kissed Kita again, his kisses trailing down her neck to her collarbone, then moving back up the other side of her face, /Gods, I don't want this woman to die!/ He thought, /I've never felt this way towards anyone! I don't want this to end!/

Kita's eyes wandered to where Malik crouched by his sister, "I guess the kind of love you give me, I'd rather be alone believe me. Is that the way you supposed to treat me? I'd rather walk away!" Kita turned her pained gaze towards her chocolate-eyed tomb robber once more, "I just want to talk to you. My broken heart just has no use. I g-guess promises are better left unsaid." Her emerald eyes filled with tears, "And every time you try to tell me, I don't care 'cause you're my only. Don't you know I'm not coming back around?" But still she smiled, "'Cause I say love makes the world go 'round." She allowed Bakura to kiss her again, " 'Cause I say love makes the world go..."

"... 'Round." She and Bakura finished the song together. Bakura kissed her again. Kita's eyes glazed over and her body went limp.

/I will wait forever for you to return to life./ He thought.

/I will wait forever!/

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**SL2:** Well, there you go! That's how it all went down. I sincerely apologize to Josephine jekyl, Esther-goddess-ofChaos, and XoX.d.a.r.k.a.n.g.e.l.XoX and everyone else that is pissed at me for making Kita die. I've already started making a sequel. I don't think it's going to be as good as this, but it will continue the story.


End file.
